MAÇOIS BAY: FAILED OPERATION
by Xiper
Summary: Double agent Sydney Bristow went to Brazil to carry out a mission but she's captured and tortured. Her CIA handler, Vaughn, will have to rescue her before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Title: MAÇOIS BAY: FAILED OPERATION  
  
Author: Bristow_syd  
  
Disclaimer: This story is a fan-fic inspirated by my devotion for TV series 'Alias'. I do not own any character or plot from the film, but I have used them to build an episode which has not logical connection with the development of the series, though the characters, as they appear, could be situated somewhere between the first and the second season. I've made up some characters' relationships, as for instance, the link between McKennas, Sark and Kreschnick but this is fiction so... I would like to apologize from this lines from my written expression in English, there are lots of improvements which can be done to the story but I hope you can follow the plot. I wait for commentaries, you readers, are the ones who must decide if it's worth publishing the other nine chapters which complete the story. If you're interested by the story, just let me know here or emailing me to bristow_syd@wanadoo.es . It's a great effort to translate the whole story in a little acceptable English, but if anyone is interested in the Spanish version, again, just let me know it.  
  
Email: bristow_syd@wanadoo.es  
  
Day 1. MAÇOIS BAY (Brazil)  
  
Sydney tried to run faster. She didn't know what could have gone wrong with the operation. In that hidden location of Maçois Bay, Brazilian Amazony, no more than three soldiers were expected, but the truth seemed that a whole cell of 'The Man' was there. Maybe the SD-6 had analyzed wrongly the situation. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe there were a mole in the agency. Lots of maybe.  
  
She stopped to catch some air. Her shoulder hurt in a horrible way. She looked at it. It really had a bad aspect. Everything went wrong from the very beginning and, what worsened things even more, she hadn't managed to access the central computer. Impossible, it was impossible to create a distraction to break the meeting which seemed to be organized in that room. SD-6 extraction team which was waiting for her at Caporinha would leave without her if she didn't arrived within the next four hours. Even now that she was out of the bunker, though without the information she had gone to look for, it wouldn't be possible to arrive there on time, and, to make things harder, she could only make the effort to run away alive from there. She would have to evaluate the situation, and soon. It was clear as water; if she wanted to go out there, her only way was contacting Michael, at CIA headquarters. Yes, it seemed to be the only option, but, afterwards? It would be extremely difficult to build a story acceptable to the SD-6. But she would have to think about that later, because if she didn't escape there wouldn't be a later to think about. And she was losing much blood and was beginning to feel weak.  
  
She looked for a place to hide; some metres in front, between vegetation, it appeared a more protected place. She went there, as fast as she was able, and look for protection amongst the high grass. Her bag wuld have been of great help now, but she didn't have time to recover it. She turned the small GPS on, introduced her password, 'Freelancer', and waited for the connection to be operative. She begged it didn't take too long. The wound bit and Sydney started to feel sick. From not a long distance, she heard voices, brought by the wind. She breathed deeply and looked at the GPS; there were no connection yet. The afternoon began to pass through her mind. She had arrived to the location indicated for the operation, and she got surprised to see such activity around. But she had to follow the mission guidelines whatever the real situation was. Everything developed more slowly than planned, but she managed to accomplish the first phase of the operation: to obtain the access codes to the central computer. She transmitted them to the SD-6 and she prepared to break into the mother computer. But that room was occupied and soon she realized it would be impossible to do the task, at least, in htat moment. She tried to send a message to the extraction team and, alarmed, she noticed there was no active signal to contact them. While she thought about it, someone tried to catch her. She fought to get out of the enemy, but his voice soon made more soldiers come. She got hit in the head and everything around became dark. She woke up in a room. Three men, in camouflage wearings, were analizing the situation. They talked about taking her to the camp centre. Sydney looked carefully around. There were a little window; it was high but she would be able to get there. She acted as if she was unconscious still, awaiting for the men to go out of the room. They've taken all her things away: her bag, her weapons and the talkie. Fortunately, they didn't find the GPS the CIA had given to her. She had her wrist tied, but she had been trained to free herself from such simple retention methods. It came a moment where only one of her guards was in the room and, taking advantage of his careless attitude, she put him down and escaped through the window. The building was a sort of bunker, only one floor high, so it was not a problem to jump from the window. In silence, she slided along the out wall, looking for the appropiate place to jump away. She found it, it seemed a secure one. She climbed the wall and observed carefully. There was a guard, walking around, almost under her. She waited for him to be on position, and jumped over him, catching him by surprise. But he was a well-trained guard and he presented fight. She didn't realize it till it was so late. A knife shone just a second, before a sharp pain went through her arm. The guard had hurt her in her right shoulder, She managed to get rid of him, leaving him unconscious. She took a look around and began to run. One of the two agents would give the alarm soon, and it was necessary to put the greatest distance between her and her prosecutors, The wound in her shoulder hurt, but in that moment, runaway adrenaline had her senses busy.  
  
A noise of voices, nearer each time, put her out of her thoughts. Sydneyy was tired and the fear to be discovered, almost without defense, was beginning to invade her. Desperated, she looked again to the GPS: there was connection! Quickly, she entered her access codes and waited for Michael's answer. It was matter on little time that guards found her, so she connected the voice system. After neverending seconds, Vaughn answered.  
  
'Freelancer' - Sydney said, in almost unhearable tone. God, Sydney! - Michael's voice sounded alliviated - Where on hell were you? You might have begun to transmit long ago. I was... Shut up and listen to me, Vaughn - she whispered - I cannot talk much. They caught me, they were saying I was going to be taken to another location, around this very zone. I could escape from them, but they are near now, they'll find me soon. Just take me out of here, please. I won't be able to get at the SD-6 team on time for the extraction and I cannot communicate with them. I'm hurt, it's not very bad but it leaves me in a bad situation to defend myself, so, please, do something, bec...  
  
One of the soldiers had found her. She was distracted so he attacked on her back. The GPS jumped off from Sydney's hand, but it was still on. On the line, Vaughn's worry was increasing, because he had no answer from Sydney. He only heard noises.  
  
¿Sydney ? ¿Sydney ? Please, answer... - he whispered  
  
she was fighting with the guard. She know she would probably lose the fight, if anyone came into help. She hardly could defend hersef, her shoulder was killing her of pain. Another one attacked her, Sydney only noticed how someone caought her right arm, pushing it against her back. Pain made her fell on her knees. The agressor put more pressure and Sydney shouted in pain. The first guard hit her. Everything darked around her and she dismayed.  
  
LOS ÁNGELES - C.I.A. UNCOVER OPERATIONS DEPARTMENT  
  
Michael jumped over when he heard Sydney's shout. His stomach wrinked: a thing was having fear for her, unknowing what could happen to her, and another very different one was hear it, knowing that what you most fear about is happening and you cannot do it nothing to solve it. Extremely worried, he made a last try for getting answer, knowing he wouldn't get it.  
  
Sydney, Sydney... Answer! What on hell is happening?  
  
And no answer was returned. A shoot could be heard and static invaded the line. Michael turned pale. Have she been caought? Have she got shot? Or was the shot to destroy the GPS? For the sake of God! He seemed to react suddenly. He stood up and burst towards Kendall's office.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY (Brazil)  
  
Thousands of kilometres away, the two guards who had just caught Sydney were shouting at each other. They'd heard Michael's calling on the GPS and one of them had shot at the phone. Sydney laid at their feet, her face still contracted with pain.  
  
A jeep was coming through the almost invisible path, nearing to them. They put Sydney on the back of the vehicle, heavily tied, and they went back towards the bunker.  
  
LOS ÁNGELES - C.I.A. UNCOVER OPERATIONS DEPARTMENT  
  
Michael knock, impatiently, to Kendall's door.  
  
We have problems... big ones... I need an extraction team, armed and ready, in Brazil. Bristow has been caught. And we have to take her out of there, inmediatly, sir... - he said without stopping to breath. Just a moment, agent Vaughn - Kendall answered - Sit down and tell me more in detail. There's no time. We have to take her out before it's too late. I don't even have many details, only the GPS coordenates. So, do you pretend that I send a team with my best men, without knowing for sure all the data concerning the mission? You must be crazy, Vaughn, if you think I'm gonna authorize this. I understand perfectly your personal implication in this issue, but I must remind you that we have procedures, protocols, you know, which are above this, agent. We'll have to wait and compile all the information, then I'll decide. But, sir, with due respect, it could be too late for her - Michael was exasperated Hope it isn't. We have days to do this correctly, I'm sure. They need her alive, don't they? Until then, just relax and be a good agent as you've been till now and don't give me headaches, O.K.? Please, sir, I... Enough, Vaughn! I will only allow you to go to Brazil and investigate. But under no concept, I repeat, under no circumstances, will you act until you receive a direct order from me, understood? Yes, sir. Understood.  
  
Michael left Kendall's office with relaxed gesture, but he boiled in nerves. He knew that what he had in mind had lots of chances to fail, and that even he was successful it could ruin his career as Goverment agent. But he wasn't going to allow any damage on Sydney; he wasn't going to lose her withour trying to rescue her. Kendall knew well each one of his agents, so he wouldn't believe Michael was going to stay quiet until orders came. The menace, though hidden, had been so clear, but Michael would cope with the consequences if so he could bring Sydney back. Not so long ago, she had done the same for him, and though she hadn't done it, he would have taken identical decission. A voice put him out of his thoughts.  
  
I was looking for you, Michael. I've just known it - it was Weiss who talked - I suppose you want act inmediatly, although we have few information. What does Kendall think about the issue? Because you come from his office, don't you? Extraction not allowed - Michael answered darkly. What? It's true. I'm allowed to go to Brazilia to investigate, until we get data he find acceptable enough to order her extraction. But until then... - Weiss didn't dare to continue Then it could be too late and I'm aware of it. I don't even think to play Kendall's game. If I've learnt something during these years in the Agency, is that I must value risks and consequences, act and asume what derivates. So, you're not gonna stay quiet... Ssssh... not here. Meet me at the coffee at the corner...mmmm... in an hour moreless. You come with me to the airport and we talk, O.K.? I must solve some things here before taking a flight. O.K.... See you then.  
  
Michael went to Operations Department, to fix some requirements before leaving.  
  
I want a ticket for the first flight going to Brasilia, direct or not. I don't mind class, It's good even the transport case. Just send the key to my pager, good? - Michael was talking to Agent Campbell. He knew her well, they were together at Langley and they were good friends. She wouldn't ask anything more. Of course, Michael. I suppose it's really urgent, isn't it? I will fix it inmediatly. What more do you need? The usual field equipment, non-determined stay, facturated to the plane with my usual log. As soon as you get it, please, send me the details. Rumours have spreaded quickly, guy. Hope you're lucky. Thanks, Amy. I'll be. Take care of yourself. And don't make foolish moves! - Campbell smiled. I'll do it. See you! - Michael smiled weakly.  
  
He came back to his desk and connected the computer to transfer data to his PDA. He was nervous. He didn't like to begin any operation with many unsure information and nothing was sure in what he was just to do. The only thing he knew was that Sydney was under great danger and he could not allow it.  
  
Sydney... where are you? Just stand strong, please... - he whispered while he worked with his computer.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY (Brazil) - THE BUNKER  
  
Once more in the bunker she had escaped from, Sydney began to recover consciousness. Slowly, she was remembering the nightmare she was living. She tried to move to look around and pain went through her. She was tied, hands and feet, and her shoulder had gone worse. Somebody had bent it, but pain hadn't diminished. They needed her alive, it was clear. She felt weak and sick, but she realized she was again in the room she had escaped from hours ago. Outdoors, it was dark. She was thirsty and everything moved around her.  
  
A noise distracted her. Two men she hadn't seen before, came into. She tried to act as if she was still dismayed.  
  
Don't even try, miss. We've already seen you've waken up, so don't try to take the mouse over us, O.K.?  
  
One of the men went near her. He took the ties from her feet off and made her sit down on a chair. He wore a some-days beard and smelled. Sydney had no strength to resist. The other soldier stood at her back.  
  
Well, don't waste our time and tell us who you are and what on hell were you doing here.  
  
Sydney nodded, without saying anything.  
  
Believe me, darling, we can get all the truth in the good way or the bad one. And I assure you'll not want to experience it.  
  
He made a signal to the man behind Sydney and he pushed heavily her wounded shoulder. Sydney shouted.  
  
You're crazy if you think I'm gonna say anything. I... - a hit muted her words.  
  
Sydney looked at him, defiant.  
  
You have to keep me alive, don't you? And I've seen you're moving anywhere, so it's urgent for you to leave this place, am I wrong? You think you're so clever... - the man answered, out of his nerves, taking her by the neck - O.K., we'll talk in our next location... and you won't like it.  
  
She was taken outdoors, where a dusty jeep was waiting. The bunker seemed now completely dead. In the distance, through the path, a little convoy of vehicles could be seen, towards some unknown place. She was pushed into the back part of the jeep and they closed with the key.  
  
Where would they go? She wondered, nervous. For the first time she had no control at all of the situation, without no staff to help her, wounded and with no resources to appeal to. Her only hope was Vaugh, if he didn't leave her to her fate. But Vaughn was an agent respectful to rules, and Kendall wouldn't authorize an extraction without information.  
  
The path was full of bumps. The wound hurt so much that she couldn't less than cry. If the journey lasted too long, she would begin to shout. She was frightened, so much, because she depended solely on Michael. In her state, she couldn't be able to escape. Through the canvas, she could notice that they were going into the forest.  
  
LOS ÁNGELES - C.I.A. UNCOVER OPERATIONS DEPARTMENT  
  
Michael went downstairs to the department parking. During the short time he had spent working with his computer, he could realized that his situation was the gossiping subject for all the staff. He needed to breathe fresh air, so he went out through the back door and walked a pair of streets to meet with Weiss. It was 3 p.m. and his flight was taking off at 5:05 p.m. Amy had done her work fast. In Michael's neck, a silver chain shone. He had bought it for Sydney, he wanted to give her before she left for Maçois but, as usual, he didn't dare to do it.  
  
Weiss was already waiting for him at the coffee's door.  
  
Let's go for the car - Michael said - My flight departs in two hours. We'll talk on the run.  
  
They walked along two streets, until they arrived where Weiss had parked his car.  
  
Why do you never use the Department's garage? It seems to me to be more secure - Michael inquired. Well, it's that I love my car - Weiss looked at the car with proud eyes. It was a shining black Porsche, almost completely new - Our section is not a whole uncover building, you know, so if some crazy terrorist puts a bomb I don't want my car to suffer the consequences... - Weiss laughed.  
  
They opened the car doors. But Michael stopped.  
  
Weiss, is your car secure? I mean, you know what I'm talking about. Affirmative, Vaughn. You're so paranoic... No follow apparatus will go into this car, without my permission. Have such a gag here could show advantages, but one has his private life, you know. So, let's go! - Weiss ran the motor.  
  
While they went fast along the road leading to the airport, Vaughn decided to talk. He didn't want to mess Weiss, his only working partner which was his true friend, but he had to. What he was about to try was almost a suicide, but if he also do it without some sort of logistic support it was impossible to have success. Weiss, you understand what I'm gonna do, don't you? You're crazy guy - Weiss said - Kendall will cut you neck when he noticed about this. And better not to think of Haladki... And mine too, because I suppose you're gonna need some uncover help. You don't have to do it. I want you to know, but I cannot force you to do something which can finish your career. Well, Michael, you don't have to force me. You've helped me out of many issues, and I'm gonna help you out this time. I don't mind consequences. It's logical you want to do this, if I were you I'd do exactly the same... We'll always be able to fix a private investigation agency when this is over. Thanks Weiss. I owe you a big one. So, tell me what do you need. But before, asnwer a question and for one time, though I know perfectly the answer, be sincere with the subject... you're mad about Bristow, aren't you? I love her as I never thought about loving anyone. Thinking about what she can be undergoing in this moment makes me insane. Michael, Syd is strong. She was trained for this. She knows the risks. O.K., she has problems right now, and big ones, but be a little positive cowboy, she's not an unprotected lady from medieval times. Yes, I know... Well... We know moreless where the bunker is. GPS coordenates could not be far from there. Sydney told me she was hurt, so she couldn't have gone so far when she contacted me. So you want me to deep the zone around the coordinates with the satellite, to see how things do there. Yes and no. See, she mentioned they wanted to move her to another location. I need you to follow any indice of locations around that zone, recent constructions, recent movements... and so. Without more coordenates I don't know where to begin the search. It's not gonna be easy, but count with it. I also need you to filter the communications established with me. I'll connect a call diverter in the refuge, but in case Kendall wants to contact me, you'll have to be quick with the decoder. What means to take work home, Michael. You're a heartless. Thanks Weiss. I know this is a suicide, but if you weren't there...  
  
They were arriving to the international terminal in Los Angeles federal airport.  
  
I'm sure you will remember a million of useful things that you don't notice now. Day or night, Michael, day or night, use that GPS and let me know, capicci?  
  
Michael smiled. They went out the car to pick the little luggage Michael had brought.  
  
Weiss... Tell me Michael If something happens to me, I want you to know that it's been great to count with your friendship. Don't change ever, you're one of the few fair guys in that department. Vaughn, don't act foolishly. You're gonna come back. Just take care of yourself and bring Sydney back. It's a direct order.  
  
They hugged each other, aware of the fact that it could be the very last time they saw each other.  
  
See you, Agent Vaughn! We'll be in contact, Weiss. Michael turned to get his ticket and check that his equipment was in order. Everything seemed correct, except Michael's nerves. The flight would depart in less than an hour.  
  
- Bristow, keep yourself, please. I don't know how, but I'm gonna go and take you out of there - Michael whispered as a letany.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - MILITARY GROUP CAMP 9 p.m.  
  
The trip had turned out to be short. Sydney calculated that they had crossed about forty or fifty miles, forest inside. She could hear voices, noticing that there was movement, but dark had grown outside and she could not see great thing from the jeep.  
  
The canvas was opened and two armed men, after untying her legs, pushed her violently out of the vehicle. The agent of the beard was outside.  
  
Take her to the cell in the cellar? - he ordered dryly.  
  
She could see that they were in a sort of camp, with two large wood cabins. Surely it was an operations center, located in a privileged place, far from everything, perfectly camouflaged. But it had been built not long ago. It still smelled of just-placed wood. A perfect place to hide her of the world. How were they going to find her there? Anxiety began to seize her. But she knew that she had to maintain cold blood, or she would come down soon.  
  
She was brought to a small room. It was very hot. She was tired, her knees bent. She hated the forest, she had never liked to carry out missions in such zones.  
  
The man of the beard entered, accompanied by another henchman.  
  
Well, lady. I hope that lodging is of your pleasure - he laughed heartily with a sinister, disagreeable laughter - My name is Flavio and I assure you that if you don't tell me everything I want to know soon, it's going to be a name that you'll never forget.  
  
Sydney turned her face, without emitting word.  
  
Very well, don't say that I didn't warn you. This could be much easier and things would finish quickly for you, but if you want it the hard way, it'll be the hard way - he made a sign to the other man.  
  
He grabbed Sydney and dragged her towards a post on the corner of the room. He handcuffed her hands to a hoop hanging from the ceiling of the room. The pain of the arm was unbearable, but Sydney tried to hold her ground. Flavio approached, speaking to her ear. Sydney could smell his breath; rum smelling; he was drunk. Sydney knew that a drunk interrogator lost his papers with more facility.  
  
I'm warning you, lady. Whether you want or not, you'll tell us what we want to hear.  
  
Sydney tightened her lips and didn't answer. Sydney saw the shine of a knife; she shuddered. Flavio tore the back of her shirt and he moved aside to take something from the floor. The other hitman covered Sydney's eyes.  
  
The following thing she heard was a crack. Sydney identified it like the sound of a whip, and trembled. Pain filled her when the first lash fell on her back. Sydney gritted her teeth, tears came to her eyes.  
  
For the last time, which is your name? I assure you that I'm human in comparison with which others could get to do. You're gonna make some important people come, people who don't like to get distracted from their business.  
  
Flavio flogged her again and Sydney let a cry out. Her back burned, pain was leaving her breathless. Sydney only felt how lashes were falling once and again. Crying, she tried to resist, but that was cruel. Suddenly, she heard herself begging, unable to put up with that for more time. Perhaps, giving a name would make him stop for a while.  
  
Kate Jones... my name is K..Kate Jones It goes, the lady begins to talk... - Flavio laughed - Well, Jones... and what are you looking here for?  
  
The room door was opened.  
  
Boss, telephone call. It's Mr. S. I go immediately. Jones, saved by the bell., Untie her! - he ordered - We will continue our small chat later on.  
  
Free of ties, Sydney crawled as best she could towards the rickety old bed that was by the wall. The other soldier left the room and closed with key. Sydney eased up in the bed. Her back stang and she felt bad. This time she was in a good mess and therewas no escape. It broke to cry.  
  
Flavio took the telephone.  
  
Tell me, sir. Explain to me what is all that of having an intruder, Flavio We found her this very afternoon, roaming around the bunker, just before the move. She escaped but we managed to capture her again. And who is she? At this moment, I only get to pump her for her name. Kate Jones. Kate Jones. are you sure?- Sark, because it was him the one on the phone, smiled. He was almost sure that she was Sydney Bristow - Flavio, forget her till tomorrow. I'll take the flight departing in an hour and I'll assume the control of the situation personally. Sir, I don't' think it's necessary. Event. I've said, Flavio. Leave her alone. I think I know who is she and if I'm true, she can be of great help for us. Understood, sir. We'll prepare for your arrival. Good journey, sir.  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
Sark cut communication. He rubbed his hands, smiling.  
  
At least, Bristow. at least I have you where I wanted to. Now you're gonna pay for every time you have led on me - he murmured while dialing a number. The answering machine jumped. - Kreschnick? I leave right now for Maçois and I hope that you meet there with me, tomorrow. I don't have much time so I'll be brief: we've trapped Bristow and I need you there with me. In the camp, we have moved from the bunker. See you tomorrow and good journey .  
  
BRAZILIA  
  
Los Angeles - Brazil flight was landing on Brasilia airport. Turbulences had worsened the journey and Michael was tired. But he knew he couldn't waste nor a second of time. He would go to the CIA safe house where he would sleep a few hours.  
  
He rented a car at Avis stand, a jeep suitable for travelling in the Amazonian forest, and he went to the flat. It was located in a dark suburb, in an stinking apartment building which was in very bad conditions. Michael entered the flat, connected the telephonic supply and installed the call- divert engine. He took his jacket off and laid himself down on the bed, trying to rest a bit. It was 6 a.m. and he might be on the way before midday. He fell asleep with Sydney's face on his mind, deadly worried for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2  
  
BRAZILIA 12 p.m.  
  
An alarm clock broke the silence in the safe house. Michael got up, fast as a thunderbolt. Usually, though extremely disciplinated to wake up early, he tended to slack a little. But today he has no time to waste. The sooner he began searching for Sydney, the better. He had a quick cold shower to wake himself up, he put on his clothes and left the house.  
  
Already in the car, he sent an encoded message to Weiss " Search activated. Agent on the way. I'll have a look around the bunker to check for signs" was the message text.  
  
He started the jeep and, putting the GPS in an accesible place, he programmed the coordinates Sydney left the last time she contacted him. He went straight along the freeway and he set his way towards Maçois Bay, with a hope of one who has nothing to lose.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - MILITARY GROUP CAMP  
  
Sark got off the light aircraft. Flavio was waiting for him at the landing way, with a jeep started  
  
Good morning, sir. Did you have a good journey? Leave compliments for better occasion. Journeys in this sort of plane are always infernal, and you know it by hearty. Has Kreschnick arrived already? He hasn't, sir, but we've just received a communicate from his part that he's on the way. He comes from Mexico, O.K. Take me to the camp. I need some food and drink. I foresee this is gonna be a long long day.  
  
Arriving to the camp took them about five minutes. Compared to the sweaty mercenaries, Sark seemed a smart Wall Street broker, faultlessly dressed, so out of place that it carried a sinister note. They went into the canteen and sat around a table.  
  
And, how is our guest? - Sark asked with an ironic smile It seems to me that she mustn't have gone through a good night. She's hurt in her right shoulder and it also was hard to get her name. Suppose you're still keen on such coarse methods as a whip, Flavio. And not even have you managed to get her true identity. Pardo, sir? - Flavio was surprised I don't think I'm wrong and I truly believe that we've captured SD-6 star agent, friend, Sydney Bristow. The intel she'll provide us with will be very useful. From now on, I'll take charge personally of her, got it? Of course, sir. She's all yours. Take her to the interrogation room, tie her and blindfold her eyes. Let me know when she's ready. I need refreshing. It's infernally hot in here.  
  
Sark went upstairs. He entered his room and changed his clothes. He was almost unable to cope with the excitation he felt: at least, after such a long time, he had Sydney at his mercy. A diabolic smile was drew in his face, while he thought in the success of getting the last intel about SD-6. Somebody knocked at his door.  
  
Sir, the prisoner is ready.  
  
Sydney was nervous. She couldn't have slept during all the night. When she finally began to feel asleepy, she was waken up. She was given a new shirt and was told to change. It was violent to feel those two men's eyes while she was changing, slowly, with the little mobility she had. She was tied and her eyes covered. Where were they taking her? She had no strength to resist. They sat her in a chair, fixing strongly her hands and feet. She could hear that both men left the unknown room.  
  
Some minutes passed and the door was opened again. She heard nearing steps, while she desperately tried to perceive something through the bandage which covered her eyes.  
  
She notice the noise from a chair, an unknown man sat beside her. Sydney was in tension, she had no control at all over the situation. The only thing she could do was trying to gain time, waiting for someone to rescue her. She heard the unknown one was pouring a glass of water, and only then she realized the thirst which was burning her. She hadn't eaten nor drunk anything since she was captured. Seconds passed and, suddenly, she felt a knife edge in her neck and his agressor's breathe, quietly. She had to say on her ground, he only wanted to disorient her. He opened her shirt's neck, discovering her shoulder wound. He cut the bandage with the knife. Sydney trembled. Then, he laughed. Sydney felt her blood becoming ice through her veins: she knew that victorious laughter: he was Sark.  
  
Sark... - she whispered  
  
Things couldn't go worse. She knew what he was able to. She'd seen it many times.  
  
Well, well, well... look what mouse had gone into the trap! So we've caught my dear Sydney Bristow... I had imagined it, but I didn't wanna fall into fake illusions. Too wonderful to be true. You... son of a bitch - Sydney answered - You've had to wait for others to make the dirty business, haven't you? Shut up, darling! Don't get me angry, because thanks to you I'm in an excellent humour today. You know me, Sydney and if something makes me angry... - Sark hit her on her face.  
  
He kept being the same unpredictable sadistic one she already knew. She had always feared of being in this situation, everyone knew Sark's fame as interrogator. From his period under the KGB he still have a great skill to put the interrogated ones on the limit of the humanly bearable. And, to make things worse, he has sworn revenge on her since McKennas Cole's dearth. McKennas was his great friend and colleague.  
  
Sydney... Sydney... We can do this in two waits. It's up to you. One: you tell me what I need to know and this will cease soon.  
  
Sydney didn't answer.  
  
I knew you wouldn't make the thing easier. Better for me. We'll go the hard way and I assure you that I will enjoy this even more. You'll end begging for an end. But I'm gonna wait for a friend of mine you have a debt with, since you escaped from Bucarest.  
  
Sydney's inner discussion become bigger. Kreschnick, he was talking about Kreschnick. She had lost the battle. She didn't feel herself able to stand in their hands. It may be better to give up, tell them all she knew and wait for a quick end. It will damage the SD-6 anyway, and that was the primary target. It was sure that Vaughn won't find her on time. But in her deep, she knew that, even though she told Sark what he wanted to know, he would not have piety. He had so much desire of revenge on her as to leave them and kill her quickly. Terror was beginning to invade her.  
  
What happens, Bristow? Your beloved SD-6 guys don't have a clue about your location, do they? O.K. so there's no hurry at all, we have all the time of the world to be together.  
  
Sark stood up and went towards the door. But suddenly, he seemed to remember something and went back to Sydney. She received the kick in her stomach and felt she ran out of breathe.  
  
This is for McKennas, bitch. He'd love to stay here now to see how you're going to pay for all.  
  
Sark went out of the room, leaving Sydney bent over herself, trying to breath. The two warders untied her and brought her back to her cell. Sydney couldn't even reach the bed. Shuddering, frightened, she fell on the ground. She was cold, it was fever probably, and felt sick. She looked at her shoulder. It looked nasty, and the wound seemed to have become infected  
  
- Michael, take me out of here, please... - she sobbed  
  
She had never felt such fear, even she had found herself in desperate and difficult situations. But now she saw her future so dark...  
  
AMAZONIC FOREST - WAY TOWARDS MAÇOIS BAY  
  
Michael had left the freeway time ago. The road he went by was in a very bad state, full of holes and dust. Both sides, it could be seen that he was near the forest. The GPS sent glints out, showing the range was good, at least by then. It was almost 3 p.m., and it was very hot. According to the GPS indications he was still 200 miles away from the location of the coordinates. Given the state of the road, that meant that he wouldn't reach the place before 6 p.m. Michael stepped on the gas.  
  
Finally, three hours after, deadly tired and hot, and eating the road dust, he reached a place situated five miles from the coordinates. Two miles ago, he had deeply entered the forest. He parked his jeep out of the way, in a place which seemed covered enough, and decided to walk to the bunker. It was likely that there were people around and he didn't want to announce his arrival. Michael picked his bag, the GPS and began to walk.  
  
Hot wasn't so dreadful covered by the trees shadows, but it was sticky and wet. He hadn't walked for ten minutes when he saw the building. He checked his GPS: Sydney had managed to run three miles away from her pursuers.  
  
With all his senses on, he went near the bunker. It seemed desert, no movement could be notice around. He was true, there was nobody around there. The bunker door was open, and he could see it was empty. He entered the building and explored around. He didn't find any evidence about where Syd had been taken. It was desperating, he had no clue about her location.  
  
He went out of the bunker. It was darkening, night came soon in the forest. Michael saw a path starting near there, and he went towards it. That was! There were vehicles tracks, so he supposed they belonged to a heavy convoy. It was his only clue, so he decided to follow the tracks. But he would make a stop before, to eat something and contact Weiss. It was half past seven in Brazil, so it would be half past three in LA. Perfect, Weiss would be having lunch, and nobody would care about their talk. He connected the GPS and waited for Weiss' answer.  
  
Vaughn? - Weiss' voice sounded online - How is it going, pal? I'm in the bunker. I'll be concise, I don't wanna waste battery. Bunker has been abandoned. There's a path going east, and there are clear recent track of a convoy there. I can be sure, but I truly believe that it's the way I must follow. I need you to look for anything in that direction, going into the forest. OK. I'll call you as soon as I have news. Here everything is quiet. Kendall has made no mention about this issue, nothing is heard about this, they seem to have this matter suspended until new data arrive. Fucking bastards! - Michael was really angry - They would let her die if that means problem-saving. Quiet! Be quiet! You've found a good track, let's see what can we do with it. Follow that path, as soon as I find something I'll contact you, OK? Thanks Weiss. I'll wait for your intel. And hope the news will be good ones. Every single minute which passes is vitally important.  
  
Michael cut communications and began walk back to his jeep. It took him twenty minutes to reach the car. Everything was silent, night was falling and he didn't know if he could find what he was looking for before it was late.  
  
He went along the path. That road was even more hellish, and he had to go slow to make the less noise he could. It was 8 p.m. and Sydney had been in who-knows hands for a day long  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - MILITARY GROUP CAMP  
  
One of the soldiers entered Sydney's cell. She was sleeping, agitated, fever was making its way. He looked at her sleeping. He had brought a water bowl; they could kill her of thirst or she wouldn't be of any help. He woke her up. Sydney emptied the last drop of water, before falling exhausted again. The soldier stood there, looking at her.  
  
What do you think you're looking at? - somebody's voice surprised the man - Go out of here, now! - Kreschnik's eyes get the soldier flustered. He murmured an excuse and went out.  
  
Kreschnik went towards Sydney, with a triumphant smile in his lips. He had arrived an hour ago and he'd been told that the prisoner seemed to be sick. He didn't want to let her die before they get all the information and his revenge was complete. He wanted to see her suffering as he suffered when his old superiors, the K Directorate, noticed she had managed to escape from Bucarest. He was a doctor, so he looked expertly at her shoulder. She looked almost unconscious, she was burning in fever. Kreschnick opened the little case he carried and took a syringe out, he filled it with a liquid and injected her with it. He wanted her to be better for next morning. She would be let resting all the night. As silently as he had came, he went out and locked the cell again.  
  
ON THE WAY  
  
Michael was driving at a snail's pace. He had been driving more than an hour, y he'd only covered six or seven miles. GPS rang; it was Weiss. Michael breaked and attended the calling.  
  
Vaughn online. Tell me Weiss. Michael, I'd not been able to find much but hope this is some useful. Are you still on the way you commented? Yes, I am. I've found an area, forty miles from the bunker, following that path, which seems to be populated. No town no settlement is registered there and it seems to be movement around. I've passed the satellite and there must be around twelve or fifteen persons. A mile from that zone I've caught a landing strip too. Maybe this is what you're looking for, 'cause I haven't found anything more in a hundred miles around. Good work, Weiss. Hope it's the place, otherwise she'll be done for. I'll condecorate you personally if I bring her back. Wait... because there are a pair of comments I wanna do. First of all, hide your car and make the last fifteen or twenty miles on foot. The path reaches directly that place and five miles before, there's some sort of store because there's occasional movement. OK. I'll need you to sep for an alternate refuge, in case I rescue her. If she's wounded I'll not able to take her to Brazilia and even less, to catch a flight. CIA must have some location nearer than Brazilia. I cannot promise anything, but I'll have a look. There's another issue and I think you'd better know it. Kreschnick is there. What? Kreschnik? From the K-Directorate? We've intercepted a message. It may have nothing to do with this, but someone has asked him to go Brazil. How old is the message? Yesterday's night. For God's sake! He might have already come! I have to find Syd in any case. Vaughn, I think that all this could be a trap. I've got my suspects that SD- 6 knows perfectly where is Sydney. I've tried to but I cannot contact Jack Bristow. We've caught partial transmission showing the SD-6 is preparing a Rampaldi-related operation in Mexico. I didn't want to say this to you now, but I must. A communication from an hour ago mentions possible connections SD-6/CIA, so it wouldn't be weird that SD is trying to kill two birds with one stone, they check if Sydney has other help that theirs and at the same time the distract 'The Man' group which are delighting in Sydney's capture. Damn it! Everything fits. I must hurry, get her out of there and go to a safe place. We'll think of acceptable covers for Sydney later. Right now, I. I only want her alive, I don't mind she eventually has to leave SD-6. Keep me updated, OK? OK, Vaughn. And.  
  
Vaughn cut the transmission. He was paralysed behind the driving w-heel. Everything fitted together. Sydney had been sent to the lion's mouth to allow the SD-6 to carry out another operation. SD-6 had a heavy suspect about her and if Michael managed to rescue her, then she'd have to be protected against the SD-6 whose suspicion will be confirmed. He set off: time was pressing more than ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - MILITARY GROUP CAMP  
  
Dawn was falling over the forest. Sydney began to come around slowly. She was still on her cell; that was real, not a nightmare. She was tired but she felt a little better. She tried to get up, she felt a bit sick. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she couldn't afford panic to invade her. It was a difficult task; each time she thought of being in front of Sark and Kreschnik, terror invaded her.  
  
Some food and water had been left next to the bed, and she ate eagerly. As time passed, more difficult would be to find her in that recondite place.  
  
The door was opened and two armed men, she hadn't seen before, came into the room.  
  
"Come with us, please.", they said  
  
Sydney decided not to resist; she had nothing to do given her state. Her eyes were covered and she was brought back to the interrogations room where she had been the previous day. The moment had come and she had to be strong. She was forced to lay in a sort of hollow table and her wrists and feet were handcuffed to its ends. She already knew what that was, she had to go through it before, in Bucarest. The electroshock tub. She tried to think of another thing, but memories, painful ones, emerged in her mind.  
  
A light was turned on near her. She could noticed it through the bandage. She heard nearing steps and someone turned music on. "Typical of Kreschnik", she thought.  
  
"Good morning, Sydney" - Kreschnik's voice sounded sardonic - "It's  
been a long time since the last time we met, isn't it? I was really  
looking forward to meeting you again."  
  
Kreschnik unbuttoned the top of her shirt and she felt the cold metal of an stethoscope.  
  
"Come on, Sydney. Don't get nervous. This is not new for you.", he said.  
  
She was shaking. She didn't want to feel that again. She wanted to shout, to beg, but she knew it wouldn't be of any use. Sark spoke.  
  
"Bristow, it's a pity you're so hyper-sensitive to penthotal. Things  
would have been much easier for you. though less funny for us, of  
course. Nobody, listen to me, nobody plays dirty on me and gets his  
way. I keep everything in my memory and sooner or later those debts  
are paid", he said.  
"You're a sadic, Sark", Sydney answered.  
  
Sark grabbed her hair.  
  
"Sydney, Sydney. how many times I've told you not to get me angry", he  
whispered, "you're so stubborn, even if you are at a disadvantage you  
have to be impertinent and bad-mannered:"  
  
With expert hands, hands which had made the same operation in innumerable times, Kreschnik fixed the little electrodes along Sydney's body.  
  
"It's ready, Sark", he said "The show can start"  
  
Sydney could feel how water was filling the tub. She wished to die that very moment. She knew she had to calm herself down or she would give up soon. Water sound stopped. Sydney tightened her lips, awaiting the shock, in tension. She hadn't to wait for long. The shock covered all her body, making her burst a sob out.  
  
"Well, Sydney, this has been to test the engine. What have it seemed  
to you? Maybe you want to tell us something, before we take this  
seriously", Sark's voice was ironic, giving her to understand he  
wasn't going to renounce to the pleasure of seeing her in her limits.  
  
She didn't answer. A second shock got a pain shout out of her. Her tears joined the tub water. Shocks came into fast succession, one after another, while Sydney lost track of reality. She only knew she was shouting, trying to prevail to the dull pain which covered every single inch of her body. She wanted to tell them to stop, but she couldn't. As if she were in a dream, she could hear Kreschnik's voice.  
  
"You know you can stop this the moment you want to. You only have to  
give us a sign and we'll have a friendly talk", he repeated.  
  
Sark was getting nervous. He'd have never imagined she was so strong. That disconcerted him, as he walked up and down the room, as a jailed beast. He stopped besides the tub.  
  
"Stop it, Kresch", he ordered  
  
Sydney tried desperately to recover during that brief rest, but it didn't last long. She was unable to control her trembling body, she breathed with difficulty and she couldn't stop crying. She wished to have been stronger, but it was too much. Sark took her eyes' cover off, catching violently her neck.  
  
"Now listen to me, Bristow. You're getting on my nerves, so please  
stop acting the hard one and let's talk seriously right now. You know  
you won't bear this much more, but if you make me run out of patience  
I swear you'll talk and that what you're suffering now will seem to  
you a relaxed massage compared to what you're going to feel. Do you  
hear me, Sydney?  
  
She could articulate nor a single word. She felt numb, she wanted to talk, to answer something which could stop torture a while, but she couldn`t. Kreschnik gave his opinion:  
  
"Sark, you should let her rest for a while. I thought she is trying to  
tell us something, but her muscles don't respond yet", he asserted.  
  
His words were ignored. Sark increased the power of the engine control. He was out of himself, wondering how someone could defy him so much. No reasons were attended by him. Sydney was still trying to talk when Sark turned again the circuit on. A piercing scream crossed the room and Sydney fainted.  
  
"Are you crazy?!!", Kreschnik asked, "You'll kill her before she gives  
us any information. You have to let her rest some minutes to allow her  
to recover control over her muscles, or she won't be able to say  
anything. Let's go an eat something. You calm yourself down and we'll  
try again later, OK?"  
"OK", Sark accepted, "But later I'll do it my way"  
  
They untied Sydney and placed her on the floor, wet, motionless, and still trembling. Then, they left her alone.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - ON THE WAY TO THE CAMP  
  
Michael hid his car as best as he could fifteen miles before the place Weiss had indicated to him. He would do the rest of the way on foot. He couldn't avoid the terrible feeling that everything was lost, but even so, he had to try it. He took his bag and the GPS and began walking under midday's killing sun. Hot was overwhelming. And Weiss had not sent more news.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - MILITARY GROUP CAMP  
  
After a while, Sydney began to regain consciousness. She was shivering, in her wet clothes, and she didn't feel capable even of standing up. She prayed that all finished, wishing to die. She should give Sark something acceptable enough. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have much information. Lately, SD-6 don't give her much intel.  
  
She didn't know how long had she been unconscious. It seemed that only a few minutes has passed since she was taken out of the tub, but outside it was darker. Sydney looked around, looking for a place to escape through, desperate, but she saw nothing. Who did she want to kid? Neither had she strength to run away.  
  
The door open and Sark came back, with a furious look, without Kreschnik.  
  
"Well, Sydney", he said, "hope you've reconsider your absurd stance  
and now you're ready to have an interesting talk with me. I'm really  
impressed by you. I'd have never thought you had such a strength, but  
believe me. if you think that's been suffering, you're completely  
wrong"  
  
Sydney crawled out of Sark's reach, but it proved useless. He grabbed her and beat her face hard. He dragged her to the chair and tied her hands and feet. His eyes were an animal's, without control. But suddenly, he seemed to get his manners back. Sark's voice sounded calm, though threatening. He took a box from his pocket and showed it to Sydney's scared eyes.  
  
"Do you know what is this?", he asked, "I assure you don't want to  
taste it. KGB called it 'Hell needles' and every single one makes you  
feel as you were burning. It's actually a very effective method.  
McKennas told me about these little pins. And I've seen hard, strong  
men, crying as girls, with the effect of only two or three of these"  
  
He took one of the needles out of the case and stroked Sydney's face and neck with it. She trembled.  
  
"I'm warning you, darling. Electroshock is child's play compared to a  
single one of these pins"  
  
Sydney sighed. She could not put up with torture much more. It has no sense to keep acting the strong agent. After all, she was human and she was not prepared for this. She was almost sure that Sark would eventually use the needle, but if she talked at least there would be a place for doubt. He made as if to pin the needle on her neck, and Sydney broke her silence.  
  
"Wait, Sark... wait a moment, please", she begged, "What do you want  
exactly to know?"  
"Well, I like it that way, that you be reasonable, Syd", he smiled,  
"First of all, what is SD-6 planning now? I truly think Sloane has a  
plan ready to get our Rampaldi's artefacts."  
"I don't. I don't think I can tell you much about that. I'm out of  
that issue, Sark, you have to believe me" was Sydney's answer, "I do  
think that they're tracking the artifacts and there rumours that they  
are in México... but I don't know anything more, I swear"  
  
Sark looked pensively at her. She seemed to be telling the truth, she was frightened and he could smell her fear, but he had to be sure.  
  
"I want to believe you, Sydney, I really want, but. I don't know if I  
can trust you", he said these words while he was pinning her chest  
with the needle, "I have to be sure you're being sincere"  
  
Sydney hadn't been wrong. What Sark wanted in first place was to take revenge on her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the needle's effect. She choked a cry, when she felt fire in her inside. Her breathing sped up. Sark's warning was real, it was fierce.  
  
"Sure you don't know any detail about that operation?", Sark asked again.  
  
Sydney, overpowered by pain, couldn't articulate a single word. She shook her head, crying.  
  
"Well. then let's talk about another subject. Who is agent Vaughn?"  
  
Sydney became pale. How did Sark know about Michael?  
  
"You're shocked, my darling. My sources are wonderful, aren't they?"  
Sark laughed, satisfied of the driven effect, "I'm going to put it  
easier for you. I ask, you move your head, 'cause I think you cannot  
say a single word, can you? I said that my little pins were fantastic.  
Take it easy, Syd, the effect will disappear in some hours. So you're  
working with that mysterious agent, so you're actually a double agent  
for the CIA."  
  
Sark smiled. He knew he was wining the game.  
  
She told him almost everything, shaking and nodding her head. Sark didn't need confirmation; it was clear he knew all the story. He only wanted to humiliate her, see how she suffered at his mercy...  
  
Kreschnik burst into the room.  
  
"Sark!", he shouted,"SD-6. They have a convoy nearing our place in  
Mexico. Everything has been a trap. She was sent as a lure and we've  
swallowed the bait"  
  
Sark slapped Sydney's face.  
  
"Did you know about it?", he asked. He was nervous.  
  
He turned to talk to Kreschnik.  
  
"How many men do we have here?"  
"Right now, about. fifteen", Kreschnik answered  
"OK. Have the plane prepared. We set off for Mexico, immediately", he ordered.  
"What are we going to do with her, Sark? Is she coming with us?"  
"Nobody knows her actual location. Maybe the SD-6 but they have more  
important things to do than care for a traitress. And she may have a  
locator device. better not to take unnecessary risks. We'll leave  
three men to keep an eye on her. I don't think she's going to be  
useful anymore, but just in case. Her daddy is still with SD-6 and he  
can be useful"  
  
Sark called three of the soldiers and told them to bring Sydney back to her cell. He went with them.  
  
"You three, try to keep her alive", he suggested.  
  
Sydney was lying on the bed. She breathed fast, stifled in tears.  
  
"Sloane has played a good trick on all of us", Sark commented.  
  
Sark was taking another needle from the box. Sydney looked at him, scared, begging with her eyes. But he took her arm and pinned her.  
  
"Just in case we never meet again, Bristow. I want your last thoughts to be for me"  
  
Sydney was left alone. She made an effort to avoid shouting, confused, aching. SD-6 had discovered her alibi. Sloane had sent her to the bunker, being sure she would be captured, to get Sark out of Mexico and carry the operative to get the artefacts back. She felt like fainting. Sydney tried to keep her mind clear, to think a way to escape, but pain didn't let her concentrate. Maybe if she was patient and wait for some time, she would find the strength to go out of there. Only two or three soldiers were going to stay at the camp.  
  
"Calm down, relax", she thought. She wanted to remember the warning she was given during her training as SD-6 agent to cope with such situations. Whatever the needles' substance was, its effect would last according blood circulation. She had to increase his blood rhythm to make the effect last the less possible. Sydney took a deep breathe and concentrated on it. Breathing faster and keeping her muscles relaxed, she might get something. But pain was so fierce and so hard the effort, that she was trembling as a leaf. Damn Sark! She'd kill him, someday she'd take revenge for this.  
  
She focused her senses on what can be heard outside; voices, people moving up and down. They seemed to leave the camp for sure. She was the victim, but she had to recognised that Sloane's move had been a masterly one. She heard a little plane nearing the camp.  
  
After a time, the needles' terrible effect seemed to let up a little. But the effort had been excessive and Sydney entered an state of semi- unconsciouness. She tried fruitlessly to wake up, to move, but she felt so tired.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - ON THE WAY TO THE CAMP  
  
It was 8 p.m. Michael's GPS sent a beep out, startling him. In the middle of the silent forest, it had sounded as an explosion. It was Weiss.  
  
"Vaughn, where are you?", he asked  
"I'm two or three miles far from the camp. I hid the jeep hours ago,  
and I've made the way on foot, but I cannot advance so fast. There's  
no path at all and it terribly hot"  
"Move carefully. The satellite has been catching much movement around  
the area. Ten minutes ago, a plane has landed in the strip"  
"No! - Michael cried out - Don't tell me she's gonna be moved, now  
that I'm presumably near. Please, tell me you're joking"  
"Sorry, Michael, but I'm not joking at all", Weiss murmured  
"Could you access to a thermal scanning?"  
"I'll try it but I cannot promise everything. Kendall is gonna contact  
you tomorrow in the morning to check your progress. We'll have our  
heads nicely cut and packed when he find out what we're doing. So  
you'd better solve something tonight, uhmm?"  
"Get me that scan, Weiss. I wanna know how many people is on the plane  
if it takes off, how many people on the camp. just everything you can  
see, OK?"  
"Whatever they're doing, it's evident they're in a hurry. That's all I  
can infer from the data sent by the satellite. I tried to contact you  
before, but you might be in a non-range zone"  
"No matter, guy. Even if you'd contacted before, I wouldn't have done  
anything to go fast. I'm exhausted. The fear to lose Sydney forever is  
the only thing that keeps me stood", Michael admitted, "She's my  
priority. not the CIA, the SD-6 or the protocols, Weiss. Did you  
manage to contact Jack?"  
"That's what I was going to comment now. Bristow contact me half and  
hour ago. And I tried to call you but I can't. My suspicions are now  
confirmed: your cover has been uncovered. Jack is hidden, he said the  
line was not secure so he didn't allow me to give him much details.  
He's escaped from SD-6. He sends you a beg: bring Sydney back with  
you. He ignores when was that Sloane knew the plot, so he doesn't know  
what he can have planned. If you try to go out there, trust nobody!  
They know who you are and they are on your track"  
"Damn it, Weiss. Any more problems on sight? 'Cause I thought I had  
enough" - Michael was getting nervous.  
".. Yes, Michael. It's a weird thing."  
"What? Tell me."  
"I've filtrated two communications to the Credit Dauphine site and."  
"And? Come on Weiss, I don't have time to waste!"  
"Both comms came from Brazil, from the very zone of the camp."  
"But. this is crazy! Do you think the SD-6 has a mole in the Group?  
Fuck.."  
"If I get any news, I'll contact inmediatly, Vaughn, don't worry. But  
be careful. I don't know if he or she is inside, or outside the group"  
"I'll take care. Thanks, Weiss"  
  
Michael ended the transmission. He was dazed. Things couldn't go worse. He stopped a minute to drink some water. Now, more than ever, he had to forget his tiredness and make the last effort, for Sydney. He would never forgive himself if he didn't manage to bring her back.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - MILITARY GROUP CAMP  
  
Night was falling over the silent camp. The plane had taken off an hour ago, and only Sydney and the three warders stayed there.  
  
"Red Bird talking. They've set off for Mexico. I'll begin the last  
phase of the operation in an hour. I'll get rid of the two guys and  
bring Bristow to the agreed place. Ending transmission"  
  
It was Flavio who was talking, from the darkness of one of the rooms. He was contacting 'Credit Dauphine', because he was the mole infiltrated by the SD-6. Silently, he went towards Sydney's cell.  
  
Sydney was sleeping, restless. Fever had come back, making her delirious. She woke up, startled, when she felt Flavio's hands tying hers to the bed.  
  
"What.?" she started to say  
  
Flavio silenced her words with his hand. Sydney, terrified, saw him sitting besides her. She tried to struggle, it was impossible. A smile appeared in Flavio's face.  
  
"At least we're alone, miss Bristow", he said while he touched her  
hair "SD-6 has not played fair on you, has it? Everything is going  
according the plan.", he said with sibilant voice.  
  
Sydney looked at her, without understanding.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter if I tell you.", Flavio explained, "I  
actually work for SD-6, my little one. My task was assure you didn't  
die here, because Sloane is more than interested in knowing how far  
your betrayal has reached. If everything goes well, in two days you'll  
be in his hands and I'll be a very rich guy, trust me"  
  
Suddenly, Flavio bent and kissed, with restrained lust. His hands slid along Sydney's body. She, dazed, moaned. That simply couldn't be happening. Once more she wished to be dead. She was completely defenceless and she couldn't avoid what was going to happen. When Flavio's hands went under her clothes, Sydney closed her eyes waiting for a miracle, trying to think of another thing, trying to put her mind far from there.  
  
"No, please.", she cried, "Take your hands off"  
  
No effect. She also tried to think, even more desperately, of something different, when Flavio lay down on her. Nobody had prepared her for such a thing. Nobody could be ever prepared for such a thing. Unconsciousness' mists seized her again.  
  
"Michael.", she whispered in almost unhearable voice before fainting down.  
  
Flavio left the cell with a satisfaction smile in his mouth. It has been a recurrent thought since they captured her two days ago. And he'd done it. He was taking a great risk in this mission, at least he had enjoyed a little reward, a delicious and sweet one. He went to his room and lay on his bed, delighting with the memories of the recent past.  
  
Michael reached the camp's place. Camouflaged under the trees, he observed the darkness. It seemed desert. He became to feel growing desperation. If Sydney wasn't there, any hope to find would die. But he noticed a movement next to one of the buildings. An armed soldier was lighting a cigarette. "Good!", he thought. At least there was someone in the camp. He looked at great length and he realised that there were two lights on in two windows of the camp. One was on the nearest barrack and the other a little further away. GPS's vibration put him out of his thoughts. He connected the written system. It was Weiss again.  
  
Michael read the message. [I]"I send you the results of the thermal scan, from five minutes ago. Hope it is useful. I couldn't do it before, because Kendall has been prowling around here. Another transmission has been sent from your area, so I think the mole hypothesis is more than credible"[/I]  
  
Michael opened the scan file. Sensors had detected two motionless persons, one per barrack, and other two walking around the outer perimeter of the building nearest to him. If Sydney was still there, the logical move was to begin with that one, because there was more security. And it could mean it wasn't too late, that she was still alive. He set about, with renewed spirits. Stealthily, he moved amongst the bushes and took a gun with silencer out of his bag. He got closer, then he pointed at the smoker and fired. With a slight groan, the soldier fell to the ground. Suddenly, Vaughn saw a face in a window which disappeared quickly. He'd been discovered. Vaughn ran towards the barrack.  
  
"Flavio? Flavio? Position 2. We have a visit" - the soldier inside the  
building was trying to contact Flavio, who was still in his room.  
  
He got no answer; Flavio had forgotten his talkie in Sydney's cell. So the man went there. He had to know who was attacking them. He burst into the room and got Sydney out of the bed.  
  
"Who has come for you? Who has killed my colleague?  
  
Sydney, still bewildered, didn't know what was happening. The soldier hit her and she screamed. A little snap was heard and the man fell dead to the floor. Sydney looked at the door; she saw Michael. She stopped, surprise. She fell on her knees.  
  
"Vaughn.", she mumbled, bursting into tears.  
  
Michael ran to hug her. Sydney couldn't speak, she was shocked.  
  
"Take me out of here, please, take me out", she repeated  
"Calm down, Sydney. I'm here now. It's over", Michael was frightened.  
He had never seen her so unprotected, so desperate. He rocked her  
softly, trying to calm her down.  
  
Flavio was sleeping when Sydney's scream woke him. Feeling that something was wrong, he ran downstairs and went out the barrack, in silence. He saw the soldier's corpse and he decided to wait outside. That building had only one door, so he only had to be patient.  
  
"Syd. come on, we've got to get out of here. Answer to me, please",  
Michael tried to get some information from shocked Sydney, "Are there  
more soldiers? I've got rid of two, but I think there's another one"  
  
Sydney was breaking after so much tensión, but she nodded.  
  
"Can you stand up? Come on, please, don't give up now. A last effort,  
Syd", he tried to talk tenderly, hugging her to stand up, "I haven't  
come here just to lose you now"  
  
Holding her by the waist, Michael managed she stood up. He pulled her outside the barrack, ignoring that Flavio was waiting there.  
  
"We have to find a vehicle, my jeep is too far for you to go walking.  
Just wait me here, right? - Michael resting her against the wall.  
  
That was the moment Flavio, hidden in the shadows, was waiting for. He grabbed his gun, pointed carefully to Michael who was turned to Sydney. But she saw him and reacted.  
  
"Michael! Careful!", she exclaimed.  
  
She pushed Michael out of the bullet's path, the very moment Flavio pressed the trigger. An explosion broke the night and Sydney fell, putting her hands to her side. She had been hit by the bullet.  
  
"Noooo!!", Michael screamed.  
  
He rushed at Flavio. Flavio tried to shoot again but the gun jammed. He threw it and began to run. Michael, furious, jumped over him, making Flavio roll to the ground. Anger blinded Michael who, taken by an uncontrollable fury, overpowered him soon, leaving him unconscious. Michael ran back to Sydney.  
  
"Syd! Syd!", he called out her name, almost crying. She was buckled on  
the floor, "Why have you done such an stupid thing?"  
  
Sydney breathed hard. The bullet had impacted on her right side, just under the lung. She was bleeding so much.  
  
"Please. resist", Michael repeated it, rocking her in his arms.  
  
With the free hand, he connected the GPS.  
  
"Come on. come on", he said impatiently.  
  
Weiss answered.  
  
"Michael! Wh.?"  
"Weiss, listen to me, there's no time. Wake Kendall up, threaten him,  
do whatever you want, but I need an extraction team now! Sydney's just  
been shot, I. I don't think she'll resist much. I'm going to look for  
a vehicle to try to go to Brasilia, or some town with a doctor. I  
don't know what I'm gonna do, just call me when you have something",  
Michael was deadly worried.  
"But Vaughn.", Weiss tried to reply.  
  
Communication was cut.  
  
Michael lifted Sydney in his arms and went crossing the camp, trying to find a jeep.  
  
"Michael.", Sydney was trying to speak.  
"Sshhh. Don't speak, not now, please. I'm gonna go and take you out of  
here, even if it's the last thing I do"  
  
There were four jeep parked in line. Michael threw away the keys, except for the one they were going to use. Carefully, he lay Sydney along the back sits. She moaned painfully. Michael looked for a bandage in his bag, to cut the bleeding. He covered the wound, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"Hold on, Sydney, please. We've gotta go. Press the bandage over the wound, OK?"  
  
Sydney, deathly pale, nodded.  
  
Michael started the jeep and sped up. He had to reach at least the bunker to look after her properly. The bullet was inside and that was not good. They were forty miles but he knew the way, and he had not to care of noise. Worried, he looked through the rear mirror every few seconds.  
  
In the camp, time after, Flavio recovered himself. He touched his head, still dazed by the beat. He stood up, staggering, and had a look around. They'd gone. And it would be expensive for his. He analysed the situation: if he tried to escape the SD-6, sooner or later, he'd be found, so better if he told the truth. He sent a message to say he was on his way to the meeting point and went to the jeeps. Damn it! The guy had taken all the keys away. In few minutes, he hot-wired one of the jeeps and set off. It would be a long long journey, but he preferred to tell Sloane personally.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - BACK TO THE BUNKER  
  
They were only five miles far from the bunker when Michael saw they were running out of fuel. It was not possible! Everything went worse and worse! Can't they be a little lucky just for one single time?  
  
The GPS rang and Michael connected the free-hand system. Kendall's voice sounded on the line.  
  
"Agent Vaughn", he said, "You're in a good mess. You've disobeyed a  
direct order from me"  
"I'm sorry sir, but we'll talk about it later. Now there's no time to  
lose. We're running out of fuel. Agent Bristow is severely injured. SD-  
6 is also behind our track. Please, sir, I'll accept the consequences  
when we're back, but send the team"  
"Give your coordinates", Kendall ordered.  
"It was risky to stay at the camp, anyone would look for us there in  
the first place. So we're going t."  
  
Transmission ended abruptly. Not given credit to his eyes, Michael looked at the GPS screen. Battery was flat. He tried to connect several times, with no results. Weiss had to suspect they were going to the bunker, or they would be completely lost.  
  
LOS ÁNGELES - C.I.A. UNCOVER OPERATIONS DEPARTMENT  
  
At Kendall's office, discussion was on.  
  
"We cannot locate him", Kendall spoke, "His GPS is off and the only  
thing we have are the last coordinates. Again the same story. And  
they were driving, so they're not going to maintain the position"  
"Yes, sir, but.", Weiss tried to convince his superior, "Given the  
route they were on, and the fact that they were running out of fuel,  
their situation is desperate. Their only exit is the abandoned bunker"  
"Weiss, I cannot do it. Oh, my God! I'm tired of having the same  
conversation once and again. I can't send my men into a confrontation  
with the SD-6 without information. Just make an effort to understand  
it, agent Weiss. Their cover has been destroyed, so I just cannot lose  
men's lives to save two uncovered agents. These things can happen. I  
don't like them, but I have to assume that it's possible".  
  
Weiss, feeling helpless, left Kendall's room. He would try to scan the bunker area, but the scanning wouldn't work in the bunker. At least he should try. If it proved useless, there was only a card to play to save them, there was only a person capable to make Kendall change his decision, but he couldn't find him. He could do nothing except waiting, and hoping that Jack Bristow contacted him again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - ABANDONED BUNKER  
  
The car's motor started to splutter, due to the lack of fuel. But they could already see the bunker. They were arriving. They could manage to. Michael had a look through the rear mirror, Sydney seemed to unconscious.  
  
The motor stopped definitely. Fortunately, they were only a hundred metres far from the building. Michael raised his eyes to the sky, asking that SD-6 hadn't tracked them yet. Maybe they were busy enough with the operation in Mexico and to capture Sydney and himself back were a secondary issue. After all, it was not expected that Sydney eventually escaped. Everything depended on the mole they had put in the group. Was he one of the death ones? Was he the guy who tried to kill them? Vaughn thought he might have killed him, just to be sure, but he had to help her. Vaughn turned his gaze to see Sydney. She was mortally pale. His heart jumped in his chest.  
  
He get off the car, took the guns, the bag and went as fast as his tiredness allowed him to bring everything in the bunker. Michael tried to feel her pulse, it was to weak. She breathed with great difficulty. Michael was extremely worried. Tears came to his green eyes, realising he could lose her forever any moment on. He took her fainted body between his arms with tender care, and walked again to the bunker.  
  
He knew where there was a suitable room. There was a bed on it. What he ignored was that it was the same room where Sydney was kept during her stay there.  
  
Michael placed her body in the bed. He opened her shirt. The wound looked really bad, but bleeding had stopped a little. He took his water can and poured some water over the hole, to see better what he was doing. Sydney shook in pain and opened her eyes.  
  
"Vaughn.", she cried  
"Calm down, sweetie. We're safe now. Nobody has followed us", he  
wanted to find the right tender words to relieve her pain and her  
fear, but words didn't come to him.  
  
Sydney tried to smile, but suffering showed in her beautiful face.  
  
"I.. I would like to take you to a doctor, but it's not possible. We  
can't afford waiting for someone to find us. The bullet is still  
there, and I have to take it out", he stated trying to sound calm.  
  
Tightening her lips, Sydney nodded and, at the same time, he pressed tighly Michael's hand.  
  
Michael took his first aid kit and chose the tongs and some lints. He'd been trained to extract a bullet, of course he knew how to do it, but theory became difficult to apply when one was risking a life. Specially if that life belonged to the person he loved above any other thing in his life. His face was dripping with sweat.  
  
Being extremely careful not to hurt Sydney more than necesary, he separated the lips of the wound. Sydney let a sigh out. Trying to control his pulse, Michael inserted the tongs, checking for the bullet. Sydney clenched her teeth, making a great effort not to scream. He found the bullet but, when he was about to extract it, it slipped off. The second try proved better; the projectile shone between the tongs. Sydney screamed, fainting once more. She was too weak to cope with such a pain.  
  
Michael cleaned the wound with water and covered it with strong bandages, praying it would be of use.  
  
He had some clean clothes in the bag, so he caught a shirt to change Sydney's one. Tenderly, he sat her up in the bed, and took out her dirty shirt. Michael could not avoid a sigh and became pallid, when he saw the marks the whip had left along her back. He put her on the clean clothes and put her again to bed. Sydney seemed to have a temperature. He wetted a clothe with the water and cleaned her face, to leave it on her forehead. Her breathing was agitated.  
  
Next to the bed, he found a blanket. Michael covered her with it.  
  
"What have they done to you, Syd?", he murmured, "I can't imagine how  
much you've passed these days, but I wish I had been the one to be on  
your place".  
  
Michael loved her madly. Now he was realising how strong were his truly feelings for Sydney. To see her that way, defenceless, broke his heart. Now, the only thing they could do was to wait, wait for Sydney to get a little better, wait for the CIA to find them before the SD-6, wait.  
  
He suddenly remembered to have seen some medicine ampoule to fight infections in the kit. He burst for one of them. He injected the liquid in her arm; so pale she was that it wasn't difficult to find a vein. Sydney moved a little, but she didn't wake up.  
  
"I love you, Sydney", he whispered in her ear, cursing himself for not  
having told her before. She may get to know it never, but Michael  
denied to think of that chance, "I don't want to lose you"  
  
He couldn't do anything more for the moment. Michael was exhausted, he should rest some time. The bed was big enough for both, so he lay down next to Sydney, trying not to wake her up.  
  
A time later, he woke up, startled. Next to him, still fainted, Sydney was shivering and moanig of fever. He touched her forehead; she was cold. An attack of hypothermia? He didn't know, but he embraced her, tenderly but firmly, until she stopped trembling.  
  
Michael woke up hours later. Sydney was still asleep. He was desperate, helpless. Dark fell over the building. He went for a short walk around, without reaching so far, afraid of something happening.  
  
He went back to Sydney's bed, dejected and sad, and he knelt down besides her. He took her hand, kissed it softly and began to cry. Never had he felt so alone.  
  
"Sydney, please, you. you have to hold out. You're strong, you've  
always been strong and I. I don't know what to do if you're not here,  
with me. I would give my life to grant you'd keep yours", he moaned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5  
  
The morning light began to illuminate the room. Sydney moved, restless. Besides her, knelt on the ground, Michael has finally succumbed to the sleepless night and he was sleeping, holding Sydney's hand, as if he could keep her with him that way.  
  
Sydney's eyelids trembled. Slowly, almost painfully, she opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Vaughn holding her hand, sleeping. She touched tenderly his hair.  
  
Michael felt the touch. Startled, he woke up to see Sydney awake too.  
  
"Hi!", she said weakly.  
"God! I thought I'd never hear your voice again", Michael's voiced showed  
an immense relief, "How do you feel?"  
"Not very well. Everything aches. What has happened? Where are we?",  
Sydney tried to stand up, but pain made her go back again.  
"You must rest, Syd. You've lost much blood and you've passed through so  
many things these days"  
"What happened? I can hardly remember you appeared in the camp, that you  
rescued me."  
"You got shot. Actually, you got a bullet which was for me. It was  
stupid, I've been about to lose you", Michael caressed her forehead  
"If I hadn't done it, both would have died, Vaughn. Where are we now? Who  
else has come with you?", she asked  
"Syd. we're alone. We're at the bunker where you were captured. I could  
not afford the risk of going with you to Brazilia. And, we ran out of  
fuel.", he explained  
"Have you come on your own?"  
"Kendall didn't authorise your extraction, he said we had not enough data  
to do it. But I couldn't stay quiet just waiting, I didn't want to lose  
you", he confessed.  
  
Tears came to Sydney's eyes.  
  
"It's been totally crazy, Vaughn. You'll got fired when Kendall  
notices it"  
"I don't mind. To see you alive, Sydney, is worth a thousand  
firings... Listen to me, I know this is not the best moment, but I  
have to say something. During this day you've been between life and  
death, I've had much time to think, to think how stupid I've been, to  
think how I've let protocol to stand in my way...", Michael held  
Sydney's hand and looked her to the eyes, "I'm not doing it anymore.  
I've thought I was going to lose you, it was making me insane. What  
happens is..."  
  
Michael stopped talking; he didn't know how to continue.  
  
"What?", Sydney asked  
"You know it. You must have notice it"  
  
It was a difficult moment. For the first time, they were talking about something they should've talked long time ago.  
  
"I want you to tell me, Vaughn. There always are a lot of things  
we know, lots of things we feel for sure, but they are not said..."  
  
Sydney had an inner discussion. She needed to know, but at the same time she was confused about what to do. Painful memories of the last days passed through her mind and she didn't know if she was prepared to cope with it. She thought of stopping him, but she couldn't. She needed him much more than she had ever needed someone. It was then or maybe never, they didn't know what was going to happen from then on, she was afraid to lose that chance...  
  
"What do you want me to say?, Michael said, "That when you're on a  
mission I can't sleep? That when we work together I have to  
concentrate myself in what we have to do, in what we have to plan, in  
what we have to review? And say to myself that we're working, that I'm  
your handler, when all I wanna do is kiss you? For God's sake, I  
became mad when you were captured. I didn't know whether you were  
alive or not, I knew nothing... except that I loved you as I've never  
loved anybody else, and that I had to do something, and that I was  
never going to lose an opportunity to say I love you more than my own  
life... I... I don't know what's going to happen to us, I'm aware this  
is not the moment, but I had to tell you.  
  
Sydney was crying. All that had to happened to test the strength which keep them together. In silence, Michael bent to kiss her. A pure, calm, tender kiss, which became longer with the anxiety they were dying in from long ago. Time stopped around them. In that very moment, nothing else mattered, last days didn't matter, problems didn't matter. They loved each other and they were safe in each other's arms. They kept embraced long time, not daring to break the moment.  
  
"Why do you say that you don't know what is going to happen? Someone  
will have to come for us, what more does Kendall need?", Sydney asked  
time after.  
"Well, I talked to Kendall. I told him to rescue us, that I'd found  
you, that you'd been shot... When I was about to inform him we're  
coming here, to the bunker, the GPS battery died. It's possible he  
didn't hear that last part"  
"What? It can't be..."  
"Hope Weiss has the inspiration that we're here. Otherwise, we're done  
for. We've got supplies for three or four days, but that's not our  
bigger problem... the SD-6...", he was interrupted by Sydney  
"I know. SD-6 is looking for us. They know all, I got the news before  
you rescued me. If they finish their tasks in Mexico, we'll come for  
us; it's a matter of time. Vaughn, do you know about my father?", she  
was worried, "Have they caught him?"  
"I think he's safe. He ran away, and he's hidden. But he contacted  
Weiss to inform, so you don't need to worry about him. But the SD-6  
had a mole inside the group, that worries me. It could be the man who  
shot you."  
"Yes, Vaughn. He was the mole. He told me everything, sure that I  
wouldn't manage to escape", Sydney confirmed the point.  
"I... I should have killed him but there were no time", Michael  
stopped when he saw Sydney's face, "Syd, what happens?"  
"Nothing, nothing...", Sydney lied. She was not ready to tell him, she  
was not ready to tell anybody about what Flavio did to her, not yet.  
She needed time. "It's only that memories come to me. It's been hard,  
Vaughn"  
  
Michael embraced her tenderly again.  
  
"You need rest, baby. We don't know yet what we'll have to cope with,  
so I need you to recover. You're still so weak, and we depend totally  
on the CIA to go out from here. There are so many miles to walk to the  
nearest town. Why don't you try to sleep a little?", Michael touched  
her forehead, "No fever, good. But I don't want to take risks. I'll  
prepare something to eat, OK?"  
  
Sydney nodded. Michael kissed her cheek and left the room.  
  
It was true she was deadly tired, but she had her mind in other things. She was not shocked anymore, she had remembered everything she had lived during the kidnapping. There was a lot to recover from. What was happening to her? She was still frightened. And it was not because the SD-6 may get to them; it was because she don't know how to face up to her feelings. Sydney tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Michael was there, Michael loved her. He will take care of her. Her dad was safe. They would be rescued and she would get over all. She tried to convince herself about that, but she felt empty. Physical wounds will heal, but what Flavio did was a injury difficult to forget. She felt dirty, ashamed, and afraid of facing him again. She would have liked to tell Michael, but she was afraid of his reaction. Sydney cried in silence.  
  
Michael walked to another room, lost in his thoughts. He could notice it, he'd seen it before in other agents captured and brutally tortured. He didn't know what had exactly happened those days, but Syd wasn't the same Sydney Bristow he used to know. Perharps, he shouldn't tell her what he said. Perhaps he should wait but he had to do it. She was still very weak and she hadn't take consciousness of reality yet. Vaughn was happy of having her, but he was afraid of the future. They will have to face hard moments.  
  
SAO PAULO (Brazil)  
  
Flavio parked the car. He tried to keep himself calm for his meeting with Sloane, but he was nervous. He had a look around to make sure nobody was following him, and he went to a garage door. There was a numeric pannel there, and he entered the code.  
  
The door unlocked and Flavio walked into, alert. It seemed that nobody has arrived yet. Suddenly, he heard Arvin Sloane's unmistakable voice.  
  
"Where on hell is Bristow, Flavio?"  
  
Flavio trembled.  
  
"Listen to me", he answered, "I c..can explain everything. But listen  
to me, please."  
  
Two SD-6 men, hidden in the shadows, grabbed Flavio and took him to Sloane.  
  
"Something went wrong", he tried to explain, "You said nobody could  
track her. But a man, a tall American guy, managed to reach her short  
before we could get out of the camp"  
"What are you saying, Flavio?", Sloane's face was darkened with anger.  
"I swear I tried to avoid it, but he overpowered me and took Bristow  
with him"  
"Was he on his own?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Vaughn!", Sloane cursed, "CIA was supposed not to authorize the  
rescue, as we expected. We filtered messages showing partially that we  
hadn't discovered her double agency just to prevent them from going to  
the rescue. But that foolish lover had to break our plans. But I think  
the CIA had not supported his risky mission, after that he went alone.  
But you're a fool, Flavio. You've disappointed me terribly"  
"They can't have gone far, sir"  
"Why do you supposed so?", Sloane inquired.  
"First of all, their jeep hadn't much gasoline and..."  
"And?"  
"I shot Bristow, sir. In fact, I shot the guy but she got in the  
middle to save him"  
  
Sloane slapped Flavio's face.  
  
"You'll come with us. If she's dead and we cannot count on her  
information, I assure you'll want to be dead too. Did you put the  
tracker we gave you in her food?"  
"Yes, I did so...", Flavio had become completely pale.  
"Blackmore!", Sloane talked to one of his men, who was operating a  
computer, "Connect to the tracking satellite, we can locate her. But  
we'll have to do it in less than two minutes. We cannot afford that  
CIA suspect anything"  
  
Blackmore entered the codes in the keyboard. After a neverending minute, system showed operative. Seconds went passing, and the location of the fugitives didn't appear. Twenty seconds before the time expired, a map appeared in the screen.  
  
"We've got her, sir", Blackmore announced.  
  
Sloane looked at the screen. The shine of Sydney's tracker was weak, but it didn't leave place to doubt.  
  
"They are in the bunker you abandoned. The signal seemed to be a bit  
weak, maybe she's dying. But she's alive. We set off right now, guys.  
It will take us almost two days to reach them and we'll do it using  
alternate ways, not to find any Group agent, but it doesn't matter.  
They're still there, what means the CIA isn't acting. Otherwise,  
they'd already been extracted. Come on, let's go for the jeeps,  
everyone. Flavio, you come with me", Sloane ordered.  
  
MAÇOIS BAY - ABANDONED BUNKER  
  
Sydney had tried to sleep unsuccessfully. Images came to her head once and again. Her mind was clear now, and she remembered every single detail: Sark, Kreschnik, the tub, the needles, Flavio. She wanted to block their feelings, but she could not do it. She needed to express her feelings but she didn't feel strong enough to do it. She was still crying.  
  
In that very moment, Michael came back to the room. Alarmed, he put the meal on the table and caught Sydney in his arms.  
  
"What happens, little one? Come on. come on, please, you're safe now",  
Michael felt something was really wrong. She was trembling and he  
didn't expect something like that; he was confused, "I'm here. I'm not  
going to allow nothing to hurt you more, do you hear me?"  
  
But she didn't speak. He had to break that silence.  
  
"Come on, Syd, tell me what's happening. You'll feel better"  
"I'm afraid, Vaughn. I can't bear the sole idea of being caught by  
Sloane. I wouldn't be able to resist it again", she said.  
  
Sydney told him everything that had happened since she was captured. Everything, except the last night in the camp, when he came to the rescue. Vaughn was shocked, worried for her.  
  
"It's over, honey. And I can't understand how have you bear it. It was  
normal you finally surrendered", Michael was shaken by the telling.  
The sequels could be terrible, "I'm here and I'll always be here for  
you. We'll get over all this."  
  
But he didn't know how would they do it. Michael wasn't calm, he had the impression that she hadn't told him everything, but he couldn't ask. He would wait. Maybe he was acting paranoic, fearing for her.  
  
Sydney tried to smile, but it was a sad smile.  
  
"We'll do it. Do you promise?", she asked.  
"I'll promise, Syd. Let's eat something, you need it"  
  
Michael helped her to stand up and to sit at the table. She could hardly walk, she was weak and Michael knew it was painful, but she had to do it. She had to move.  
  
The meal was simple. A pair of sandwiches, some packed fruit and water. But, as soon as she started to eat, Sydney realized how hungry she was. How long had she been without food?  
  
Michael was still pensive and worried. His intuition told him that something happened that night, but what? What could be worse than all she had told him?  
  
They finished lunch, and Michael forced her to rest again. He examined and heal the wound. She might be having a really bad time. But she tried to be strong so she didn't moan nor an only time. The Sydney Michael knew seemed to revive. He gave her another dose of medicine and told her to rest. She seemed to be more calm.  
  
Sydney was sleeping the rest of the day. Michael, except the long times he passed beside her bed, looking at her, used the time to explore deeply the bunker. Perhaps, he could find something useful. Gasoline, a power supply, something... But there was nothing which could help them.  
  
When the night came, Michael decided to go bed. He was discouraged. He could feel that staying there was a great risk, but they can't do anything except being patient. If the CIA hasn't given any signal, that means that they probably wouldn't do it, if that were not the case that they contacted to confirm their location. It was too risky for Kendall's protocols to play with the lives of an armed team to save two agents whose cover had been destroyed. Michael knew it was logical, that was the protocol, that was the unstable and insecure life for an uncover agent.  
  
While he was going to the room, he heard Sydney screaming. He burst into the room, but there was nobody there, except Sydney, fighting in dreams, likely a nightmare. He was about to wake her up, but what he heard, paralized him.  
  
"No, please", Sydney was dreaming, crying, "Take your hands off me..."  
  
A suspicion of what had happened during her last night in the camp crossed Michael's mind. It fit. He wished he was wrong, but if not, Flavio would do better not crossing his way again. Michael woke Sydney up. She tried to push him away, hysterical.  
  
"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!", she shouted  
"Syd! Syd! Calm down... It's me... Michael", Michael held her by the  
shoulders until she calm. He touched her hair, "Come on, over, it's  
over... it was a nightmare, only a nightmare"  
  
And he would truly like to believe it. Sydney cried in his chest. Michael didn't want to press her, but he needed to know. He finally decided to wait until she felt comfortable to tell him. Maybe he was paranoid about that; he loved her so much that he couldn't accept the idea that she'd had to suffer such a thing...  
  
Sydney was about to tell him the truth, but she feared Michael moved away from her when he knew it. She said nothing. She took refuge in his arms and tried to sleep... 


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6  
  
The smell of toasted bread woke Sydney up. She looked around and saw Michael, in the following room, knelt besides a little fire, cooking something for breakfast. She got up slowly and went there. She felt more mobility, but her side ached terribly.  
  
"Good morning", she said  
"Hey! Morning!", Michael turned to her, "What are you doing out of the  
bed?"  
"I felt better... I couldn't stay more in bed. What's the time?"  
"Almost midday. I didn't want to wake you yet. Last night was bad for  
you"  
"Thanks for being there", Sydney kissed his cheek.  
  
Mentally, Michael thanked God. She really looked better and that was all he needed to see.  
  
The meal was ready. They sat at the table.  
  
"They're not coming, are they?", she asked  
"Who?"  
"CIA. They're not coming for us...", she stated again  
"I can't lie to you, Syd", Michael nodded, "If they were to, they  
would already be here. Kendall loves the protocol and this is outside  
the protocol."  
"We'll have to do something"  
"First of all, you have to recover. Then, we'll think about the next  
move, OK? Don't think about it yet".  
  
They kept eating, in silence. Michael observed her and Sydney caught his glance.  
  
"What?", she asked  
"Nothing, Syd"  
"Don't tell me nothing, Vaughn. I can see it in your eyes"  
"I'm worried for you, that's all", he answered touching her hand.  
" Vaughn..."  
"Yes?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, a sad movement.  
  
"Nothing"  
"OK. Don't tell me if you don't feel so."  
  
Then or never. Sydney took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Vaughn... I haven't told you everything"  
"Syd, you don't have to. I'm here, when you want to, just do it"  
"Come on, Vaughn. I think you know it. You saw me last night"  
"You've suffered a lot these days and you were having a nightmare,  
it's logical. Time will help"  
"Hope so"  
"I only want you to be OK. I'll do whatever to help you...with  
anything. I know there's something more you've not told me about,  
called it a sixth sense, but I can feel it. Don't ask me why. I can't  
pretend I wouldn't like to know it, to help you if I can, I can  
imagine lots of things, but I'm not forcing you. I'll just wait. But I  
want you to know that I'm here."  
"Vaughn... I was raped. It was Flavio, I could do nothing to stop  
him", Sydney found the strength to tell him, "Was this what you wanted  
to know?"  
  
Michael got shocked of hearing the truth. He knew it, he felt it, but he hoped it was not true. That wasn't what he wanted to know; he wanted to hear nothing near to his suspicions. Sydney kept on talking.  
  
"I couldn't defend myself. I was almost unconscious. I couldn't do  
anything...", she broke in tears.  
  
Michael took her in his arms.  
  
"It was not your fault. He took advantage of the situation, Syd. Do  
you listen to me? Nobody deserved such a thing, but you had no guilt  
in it, OK? You'll eventually forget it. I'll help you. If I see that  
son of a bitch again, I'll kill him, I swear. I... I only say  
nonsenses... I don't know what to say, I don't know how to help you...  
I'm so sorry... If only I had arrived before... God!", he was in  
anger.  
"Neither was it your fault. You were successful, Vaughn, you saved my  
life. If you hadn't come, I'd have killed myself before going into  
Sloane's hands."  
"Don't say such a thing. Don't say it again... ever. We'll fight this  
together, I promise. And we'll get it. I don't know how, but we will,  
Syd, we will."  
  
Both became silent, embraced by each other's arms. Sydney felt safe, she had just thrown away a heavy weight. She truly believed they were going to get over that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
It was two o'clock. Hidden in the forest, Sloane, Flavio and Blackmore were watching the bunker front door. A hundred metres away from there, other two SD-6 agents, were doing the same with a side door.  
  
Sloane's walkie sounded.  
  
"Sloane, Vaughn have just gone out. Should we get him?", a voice asked.  
"Not yet", Sloane answered, "As soon as he goes a little far, enter the  
bunker, understood? I want you all inside. And remember I need them  
alive. Ending transmission"  
  
They had reached the bunker. The moment of the truth was near.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Michael went to walk a little. Everything looked as quiet as before. Sydney had gone to bed again, she felt tired. Michael was still shocked by Sydney's confession. He didn't know how to help her.  
  
He walked away from the door, kicking the ground, looking sadly the floor.  
  
And he didn't see the shadows silently going into the bunker.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Sloane's henchmen took position in all the building, vigilant to the doors and looking through the little windows.  
  
Sydney was resting, her eyes closed. She felt better after telling Michael the truth, even she would have preferred not to remember never more the issue. She heard steps coming. She smiled slightly. Michael would never leave her alone more than the necessary.  
  
"This wait is consuming me. We don't know if they're coming. If  
only the Agency would be on the way...!, she said, unaware of what was  
actually going on.  
  
She felt him sitting on the bed. But she noticed a strange scent, a very familiar perfume and she opened her eyes... to find herself in front of Sloane. She attempted to shout, to warn Michael, but Sloane's hand shut her words.  
  
"Hello, Sydney. How are you?", Sloane leaned on her injured side  
making tears come to Sydney's face, "mmmmm... I see that not very  
well. I'm terribly disappointed with you and with your father. He has  
managed to escape, for now. But now that I have you, he'll come  
crawling as soon as he notices. Now we're going to stay silent a time,  
until your tender guardian angel comes back, OK?"  
  
Sydney tried to move, but Sloane's hands were like pincers. The end had come; they wouldn't resist much in their hands. Fear invaded her again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Michael turned to walk back to the bunker, but something caught his attention. A light smell of burning, and a thin smoke column between the bushes. Stealthily he took his gun out and went there. There was nobody, but a cigarrette butt smoked still in the trampled grass. He stopped. They were in. They'd been observing and when he went out, they entered. How could he be so confident? He had wide opened the doors for them.  
  
And now? He had to think something, and quickly.  
  
He was being observed and the agents soon realized Michael was suspicious. Blackmore called Sloane.  
  
"It's Blackmore. Vaughn has noticed something. He had hidden from us"  
  
Sloane cursed.  
  
"Your pal is clever, Sydney. I'm not giving him time to plan anything.  
Though he doesn't count with means to do anything. CIA has abandoned  
you, hasn't it? Why don't you call him and tell him to come here  
inmediatly? He'll obey", he said.  
"Don't count on it, Sloane", said Sydney smiling  
  
Sloane slapped her in the face.  
  
"You think so? We'll see it", he said  
  
He forced her to follow him to the bunker main door, a gun pointing her head.  
  
"He knows you won't kill me. You need me alive 'cause you need to know  
how much the CIA knows about the SD-6", Sydney said.  
"Better if you don't bet to that horse, Sydney. I must confess that  
I'm desperate and if I must conform myself with the testimony of only  
one of you, I'll do it. Sydney, after so many years, you know me, you  
know I'm not shooting a line. You've been my most brilliant agent and  
nevertheless I didn't hesitate in ordering your fiancee's death,  
remember? And I don't really need to kill you to force agent Vaughn to  
come. I only have to take advantage of the human weakness, what  
becomes particularly easy in this situation".  
  
Sydney didn't answer.  
  
Michael observed the scene, hidden in the forest. Nor a single useful idea came into his mind. And he had no time to think properly.  
  
The bunker door opened and Sloane appeared. Two of the henchmen took Sydney out.  
  
"Agent Vaughn!", Sloane called him, "I know you're listen to me.  
You're clever, but your time to act the hero has ended! Come here now,  
hands up. If you don't, you know who's going to pay for it"  
"Michael!", Sydney shouted out, "Don't do it, that's what he wants.  
Get out of here, please!"  
  
Sloane went to Sydney and shut her words by slapping her. Michael felt his blood boiling. Sloane hit her in her injured side. Sydney's knees bent down but she bit her lip to avoid screaming. Sloane took a knife out and pointed to her neck... Michael tried to think about something, desperate. Sloane scratched slightly Sydney's skin.  
  
Michael couldn't bear it for more. He threw his gun and went out of his hiding place, with his hands clearly up.  
  
"Michael don't...", Sydney sobbed.  
  
The two soldiers ran to Michael and tied his hands to his back.  
  
The group went back to the bunker.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Sloane kept them in a room. He stayed with them.  
  
Michael was worried. He could notice there was a blood stain in Sydney's shirt. The wound might have opened again. It was not good, she wasn't strong enough now to resist anything.  
  
"You've been very bad guys...", Sloane was talking, "Sydney... I can  
understand that such a gorgeous man like agent Vaughn can attract you  
to the bad way. Did you seriously think we'll never hear of your  
little plan? But...", he crossed the room towards Sydney, "you  
shouldn't have bitten the hand that pays you... never!"  
  
He was angry and hit her fiercely. Sydney look to him, defiant.  
  
Sloane turned to Michael.  
  
"And you... I think you're too soft to be a ops agent for the CIA, and  
so subjective to be a good handler for her... don't you think so?", he  
said to Michael, "You're making big mistakes which have eventually  
given us the victory... First of all, the error a handler shouldn't  
never commit... to fall in love with the handled one! So sweet...! In  
the camp you let our man escape when you had the chance to prevent him  
from contacting us, but minutes were vital to safe her, true? That  
saved her in that moment, but it has finally proved to condemn you  
both".  
  
Sloane looked satisfied, while Michael was broken in two. "Sloane is right", he thought, "I've been stupid". Sloane switched his talkie on.  
  
"Come here, Flavio, sure you wanna meet our guests again", he said.  
  
Sydney became pale. She has dreamed of never seeing his face again, but it couldn't be. She was tense. Michael looked at her, worried. If Sloane got to know what happened with Flavio...  
  
Seconds passed. Flavio entered the room and Sydney couldn't avoid a slight moan of anguish.  
  
"Surprised?", Sloaned inquired, "Don't say you don't know he was  
my little mole... It would be disappointing. How do you think I'm  
sending my dear Sydney to a non-return mission, if I don't have  
someone to bring her back to me?"  
  
Michael looked at Sydney. She was trying to restrain her tears, but her eyes were wet.  
  
"What happens Sydney, dear? Aren't you glad to see Flavio again?", he  
asked to her.  
  
Sydney's lips trembled of rage. If Sloane knew the truth, he wouldn't hesitate to use it against her. Maybe he already knew...  
  
Sloane tied Michael to the chair, while Flavio did the same with Sydney. She couldn't control her trembling when she felt Flavio's hands touching her again. She close her eyes not to think of it.  
  
Flavio and Sloane left the room. Michael and Sydney looked at each other.  
  
"Well, what can we do now?", Sydney tried to keep calm, "It's clear  
that we cannot count on the CIA. We need a miracle"  
  
Michael was blocked. He tried to find something which allowed them to gain sometime, but he couldn't. Sydney let a sigh out.  
  
"What's the matter, Syd? How are you?", he asked  
"Don't worry. The side... it aches", she said taking a deep breath.  
  
Sloane came back, followed by Blackmore.  
  
"Come on... Don't make things worse", he said.  
  
Blackmore kicked Michael's stomach.  
  
"I've been a time with suspicions about your link. You've put me in a  
difficult situation and I don't know yet how much the CIA knows about  
our activities... Agent Vaughn, would you be so kind of telling me  
something to this respect?", Sloane talked to Michael.  
  
He said nothing. Blackmore hit him again. Sydney tried not to look. She didn't want to see Michael suffering, but she knew that in the moment they gave the information Sloane wanted to hear, their death sentence would be signed. It was necessary to gain some time, awaiting for a miracle... Michael looked at Sydney, forbidding her to say anything to Sloane, while Blackmore kept on punishing him. Sydney could not bear it. Her eyes were full of tears. Sloane turned to her.  
  
"You impress me, Bristow. I didn't think you would like to live again  
the death of your loved one because of you", he stated.  
"Don't be cynical. You know you'll kill us anyway"  
"Of course!", Sloane laughed, "But there are many ways to die. Some  
are fast, even painless, but there are others which can turn your last  
life moments in a hell..."  
  
He went near Michael to whisper something to his ear.  
  
"She's strong, she acts like if she had no feelings at all. I trained  
her well, uhmm? But would you be able to do the same? Let's check  
it!", he said.  
  
Sloane made a sign to Blackmore and he beat Sydney. Sydney tried to recover breath.  
  
"Michael... don't say... anything", she begged.  
  
Michael didn't know what to do. He had to stop it. Tied as she was to the chair, Sydney fell to the ground, while Blackmore keep attacking her.  
  
"Strong... both of you are strong ones. Ok, Ok... I realize that I  
won't get anything this way...", Sloane began walking up and down the  
room, pensively.  
  
Sloane went out the room with Blackmore.  
  
"Syd... are you OK?", Michael asked  
  
She nodded her head, trying to hide a expression of pain.  
  
"I can't stand this. I can't see you this way, Sydney"  
"Do you prefer to see me dead? Don't be crazy, don't tell him  
anything, understood?", she replied.  
  
Blackmore came into the room again. He untied Sydney and took her out of the room.  
  
"Where do you take her? Leave her alone!", Michael protested  
unsuccessfully.  
  
Sloane closed the door and sat next to Michael.  
  
"I wanna be sure that the information you're gonna give me, 'cause  
you're gonna do it, is reliable", he stated.  
"Where is she?"  
"You'll see it right now, Vaughn. But in the meantime, we can save  
sufferings and you can tell me the password to access the CIA server  
where the SD-6 files are located"  
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to do that. I don't even know all  
the codes".  
"It's OK. Begin with the ones you do know"  
  
Michael didn't answer. Sloane opened a computer, a notebook, he had left on the table and turned it on. There appeared an image of a room Michael haven't seen before. Blackmore was pushing Sydney inside that room. The more details appeared in the image, the more worried Michael was. He realized, horrified, what they intended. Hanging from one the room's beams, there was a rope and Blackmore was adjusting it around Syd's neck. She had her hands tied to her back and her eyes were covered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
In that room, Sydney tried to loosen the ties. But Blackmore had done a good work. They were done for, but, for that time, the feeling of having no chance kept her senses alert. She already knew the rules of that play; she had seen it before and she never had the need of try it. Sloane could be very creative when he wanted to get information.  
  
Sloane's voice sounded through Blackmore's talkie.  
  
"Well, Sydney... you're still on your agent's hands. I think you're  
clever enough to know how this works, aren't you? I could have used  
any of you for this play, but I have my reasons to do so... I have  
feelings too, Syd, it hurts me that the people I put my confidence in  
stab my back... I've always treated you as a daughter to me, you were  
part of my family, and this is how you pay for it?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
"Come on Sloane... it doesn't matter who is in that room... you'll  
finally get what you want. Change her place for me", Michael asked  
for.  
"Vaughn... I've already said it didn't matter, but I want some  
satisfaction for the personal side of her betrayal. Now, stop  
chatting. Give me the codes..."  
  
Michael hesitated.  
  
"Go on!", Sloane ordered through the talkie.  
  
Michael looked at the screen to see how Sydney handled a hit in the stomach. Her knees trembled and she staggered. Blackmore prepared to hit a second time.  
  
"Sloane, wait!", he said. "The main directory of this case, has all  
the information you want. My access code is 555-GHJ-2947-mv. "Your ID, agent Vaughn?" "VAUGHN-LA-435"  
"OK, I'm gonna go check it. If you've lied to me, she'll pay for it"  
"You can check it, it's true. But stop your agent"  
  
Sloane looked at him with a sardonic smile in his mouth. And Michael realized he had gone right into the trap. Sydney was not saved. Sloane looked for revenge and he was going to get it anyway. Anguished, he turned to the screen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
The first attack caught her by surprise. She almost lost the balance. Sydney tried to keep her head concentrated, overpowering the pain; if she fell down she would suffocate herself. She cope as her best with the next ones, but if Sloane didn't stop that, she wouldn't resist much more.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Michael was really worried, waiting to see her falling any moment on, when Flavio burst into the room, with a gun in his hand.  
  
"Sir, an armed team is coming from the west side of the bunker. There  
are about twenty men", he announced.  
"Damn it! So the CIA guys have sent their people to the rescue, after  
all. Flavio, took Vaughn to the jeep. Don't hesitate to kill him if  
it's necessary", Sloane turned the talkie on, "Carson, Mainfield,  
we're just under attack, cover the west access"  
  
Sloane left the room quickly. Flavio followed his orders and, pointing him with the gun, he took Michael out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Blackmore stopped. Sydney hear Sloane's alterated voice while she was being untied. Her eyes were uncovered.  
  
"Your CIA friends have come to the rescue. But I assure you that  
they're not going to get your way", he said to her.  
"We'll see it, Sloane, we'll see it"  
  
Sloane grabbed strongly her arm.  
  
"I would kill you right now, but I need you to escape from here.  
That's the only reason why you're still alive...", Sloane's voice was  
threatening.  
  
He pushed her towards the back exit of the building. Blackmore stayed with the other two soldiers, installing C-4 charges to get rid of the CIA team. Sloane was more worried about reaching the jeeps than to be aware of what Sydney was doing. Sydney had to refrain a triumphal laugh; the ties in her hands were stretching.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Flavio guided Michael to one of the jeeps. He fixed Michael's ties and locked him in the back part of the vehicle.  
  
"If I catch you, you... bastard, you'll wish to die", Michael told  
him.  
"Don't dream of it. Anyway I've already lived a lot of this life,  
agent Vaugh and many people will remember me, I assure you. Even your  
girl... though she hasn't much time to remember the time I enjoyed  
with her.", Flavio tried deliberately to provoke Michael, "Have she  
told you about me?"  
  
Michael felt anger burning him. But he decided not to answer to the provocation. That was what Flavio wanted. If he got killed, Sydney would be lost. Michael ignored the commentary.  
  
"There are so many CIA agents around. You'll not escape"  
"So many agents who will blow out the very moment they entered the  
bunker, Vaughn"  
  
Flavio closed the jeep door and went away. He didn't want to be captured. He was sure that if he ran away now to hide in the forest, he would survive.  
  
Michael fought against the ties. He had to hurry. He had to find Sydney once more. And to warn Weiss, because he was sure it was Weiss the one directing the team.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Weiss looked around, carefully. He made a sign to the agent who followed him. No movement could be seen. He hoped they hadn't come too late. Or maybe he was mistaken and the bunker was not the place Michael wanted to indicate.  
  
Jack Bristow had luckily contacted him again and when Weiss told him the situation, he inmediatly contacted Kendall to force him to use their last card.  
  
The team had just arrived and they didn't know what they could expect. Everything was very hasty and they hadn't time to plan a well-structured operative.  
  
The agents were close, rounding the bunker. A little far, Weiss caught a glimpse of a jeep figure, camouflaged in the vegetation. Pointing at it in silence, he sent two of his men to investigate. He didn't want to take the risk of entering the bunker yet. He took a deep breath and grabbed his assault gun.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Sloane noticed movement near the jeeps. He decided to hide in the forest, until the agents entered the building and he could get rid of them. She pushed Sydney the opposite way and looked around for a place to hide.  
  
She had managed to untie her hands and when Sloane was near enough, he kicked his hand to throw away the gun. She threw the ties to the floor, in front of her old boss' astonished eyes, and attacked him.  
  
To her surprise, Sloane had physical skills which didn't fit his age. He stopped her blows, which were weak ones, given her situation, and he managed to get her guard off a couple of times. Sydney realized that Sloane was trying to move their fight near the place where the gun had fallen. She was getting tired, her side ached and she breathed with difficulty. Sloane jumped over her and both rolled along the ground. A rock stopped them.  
  
Sloane stood up, triumphant; that rock proved to have been providential. Sydney lay at his feet; her head had banged against the rock.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Michael, after long minutes, freed his hands. He pushed with his feet, trying to open the jeep door. The lock seemed to be strongly fixed. Finally, he got it and he went out of the car. He looked inside the vehicle and he found two guns. He had no time to check how much ammunition there was, time was pressing. He went towards the bunker, eyes wide open.  
  
He was walking down the path, covered by the shadows of the trees, when somenone jumped over his back. Michael got up, taking a gun out, to find himself in front of the ATACANTE. A huge smile appeared in Michael's face.  
  
"Weiss! I was sure it was you. Where are your men?"  
"Just about to assault that damn bunker. We've not find anything  
around, so we supposed you were in."  
"Stop'em Weiss. It's a trap. C-4 is connected inside the building to  
blow you out"  
  
Weiss connected his talkie.  
  
"Weiss speaking! Abort... don't enter the bunker, it's full of  
explosive. I got Vaughn. Ending", he turned to Michael after the  
transmission, "How are you? Where is Syd? I thought she would be with  
you."  
"That's the pending issue. Sloane took her with him. I supposed they  
were for the jeeps but nobody had reached there. Sloane must have seen  
movement and he will have moved into a different direction, awaiting  
the explosion...", Michael explained quickly, "I have to find them"  
"I'll go with you. I'll warn the guys"  
"Don't. I prefer you to look for a tall dark men, called Flavio. He  
escaped through this way. I want him alive, it's a personal issue. As  
for your men, I'm the last person Sloane expects to see now. We'll  
increase the chances if I go on my own. Give me your gun, please"  
"I'm not going to argue with you, foolish guy. You're crazy, and I'm  
worried about you, but for some unthinkable reason you're always right  
and you get your targets, so... just take care, OK?  
Sloane must be now very very furious...uhmm? Don't get yourself killed  
now, you're my future boss when we'll get fired, remember?"  
  
Vaughn ran, bent down, across the terrace. He had to hurry more than ever.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Sydney recovered. Her head ached. She tried to stand up, but she had been tied again. She heard Sloane's laughing besides her.  
  
"Did you seriously think you were going to overpower me? An old man,  
you thought. Yes, definitely I'm not in my twenties, but there must be  
some reason for the fact that I'm still in charge of the SD-6, don't  
you think?"  
  
Sydney analized the situation. Now, she was done for. She decided to try attract some attention to the area.  
  
"MICHA...!!!", she shouted, but Sloane's rude hand closed her mouth.  
"Don't even try, Sydney. He may hear you... from another world! Flavio  
had very clear orders to get rid of him. He was not useful anymore.",  
Sloane made a pause, "It's unlucky to fall in love with you, isn't  
it?"  
  
Sydney's heart bumped. Sloane talked through the talkie.  
  
"Is the C-4 prepared, Carson?"  
  
Sloane attended to the answer and pushed a button in the talkie. Near there, in the bunker, an explossion resounded in the forest. The three SD-6 agents were rounded by the CIA guys and they couldn't go out of the building, but Sloane detonated equally the artifact.  
  
"Well, Sydney, we've come to an end. Sorry for not saying goodbye  
properly, but I have to get out of here. Now I'm alone and I don't  
have nor a single vehicle, so you wouldn't be more than a nuisance"  
  
Sloane kissed Sydney's forehead.  
  
"If you play with fire, sooner or later you get burnt. I told you once  
but you didn't listen to me...", he sentenced  
  
Sloane pulled the gun safe. Sydney closed her eyes, waiting the shot, focusing her last thoughts in Michael's face. Maybe she would find him in other life... The shot was made and she felt Sloane's body falling over hers. Shocked, she opened her eyes to see Michael, standing there, with a gun in his hand. She was waiting for a miracle and it happened. Michael threw his gun, took Sloane's body away and tied his hands. He knelt in front of Sydney and embraced her. He trembled while Michael was taking the ties off. They kissed, unable to say anything.  
  
"Just in time... I almost lose you forever, again", Michael repeated,  
touching her face,  
"Sloane told me you were dead...", she cried  
"I'm here, Syd. It's over.", he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Oh... what a tender scene."  
  
It was Flavio. Sydney looked at him over Michael's shoulder. He had a gun pointed right at them. Michael moved his hand to the side, looking for the other gun he had taken from the jeep.  
  
"Stop, Vaughn!", Flavio ordered, pulling the safe, "Throw the gun. I  
knew there were two guns in the jeep"  
  
Michael did so. He looked to Sydney's eyes and embraced her hard. She felt Weiss' borrowed gun and she, slowly, grabbed it. In a fraction of a second, Michael separated while Sydney shot to an astonished Flavio. He fell down. Sydney stood up to shoot him two times. She let her fall in the floor, crying. Now, it was over.  
  
Weiss and his team were running towards there. They caught Sloane, still fainted, and carried him back to the bunker.  
  
"You two", Weiss said, "You've been born lucky. Come on, the  
helicopter is near. Can you walk?", he asked Sydney, realizing she  
seemed still shocked.  
  
She looked completely exhausted. Michael took her in his arms and went towards the helicopter which was landing. Everything was over, yes, but what was going to happen now? He preferred not to think. He got Sydney and that's what he had come for.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----- 


	7. Chapter 7

Day 9  
  
LOS ÁNGELES - C.I.A. HEALTH CENTRE  
  
Sydney woke up in a hospital bed. At first, she felt very dazed, unable to locate herself properly. She was tired, and bashed. But she began to remember what had happened. The journey back by helicopter, how she began to feel sick and to lose consciousness, Weiss and Michael's concern... and after that she only recovered sensations, flashes of memories. She remembered they had come back to Los Angeles, by a medical plane the CIA chartered. But the rest was unsure. What Sydney knew was that now she felt much better, and the most important was that she felt almost completely safe for the first time in many days.  
  
She looked around and her heart missed a beat when she saw her father, sat beside the window. He was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up, but the wish of speaking and hugging him was stronger.  
  
"Dad?", she said  
  
Jack Bristow startled when he heard Sydney's voice.  
  
"Sweetie!", he woke up hastily to embrace her. He had his eyes  
brilliant, as he was about to cry. He kissed her face, "How do you  
feel?"  
"Fine, dad. I feel as if a lorry had passed over me, but I feel OK",  
Sydney smiled.  
  
Jack hugged her stronger.  
  
"I was so afraid of losing you, I was completely scared. My God, I can  
believe you've come back... Sure you're OK?", he said  
"Yes, I am. It's over. I'm here, you're here, ok? Tell me, what  
happened? How long have I been sleeping?"  
"Almost 48 hours, darling. You came dehidrated, under shock effect...  
you were so pale that you looked as a corpse..."  
"Dad... just let me breath, please.", Sydney laughed and suddenly  
become serious, "What... what about Sloane?"  
"He's at the CIA. They want to know many details before sending him to  
a high-security prison. SD-6, without their director, has lost the way  
and it's a matter of short time to dismantle the agency forever"  
"But, won't they try to track us? I mean. Are we still in danger?",  
she asked weakly  
"We think they have better things to do, but there's a risk with the  
other branches of the Alliance... but don't worry, darling. A  
protected programme is being designed until the issue is over. But it  
will not last long, I promise. We don't know yet which are the final  
places each of us will be send to, but I'll give you details when it's  
decided"  
"Do we know something new about the Group? About Sark?"  
"Nothing at all, but we're also investigating that issue"  
"And... Dad, what has happened with Vaughn? He saved me, but the  
protocol...", Sydney asked, hesitant.  
"It has been hard even for me to take him out of Kendall, but, taking  
into account what he did for you, and the fact that thanks to him we  
got Sloane, Kendall finally won't touch his file, nor Weiss'. I owe  
him the life of the person I love the most, sweetie"  
"Where is he now?"  
"He went home a couple of hours ago. He's been here, next to you all  
night. He must love you much to have done what he did. But I'll give  
him the news; he told me to tell him if you woke up. I'm having a  
debrief in thirty minutes, so I'll call him, OK?  
And I'll bring the good news to everybody. Maybe we could talk about  
some medals...", Jack smiled.  
"We've paid a heavy price for medals, if they've to come", Sydney said  
a bit sadly.  
  
Jack embraced her again, getting her closer to him, fearing for her because he knew she had a long way to recover completely from the experience.  
  
"My dear!", he whispered, "You'll be OK. I know it's been hard, that  
it'll be hard to forget all, but we'll get to it, you'll see"  
"You promise?"  
"I swear. We'll do it"  
  
They stayed silent, until a nurse came into the room.  
  
"Oh...what a good morning. You've come back. How do you feel, miss  
Bristow?, the nurse checked her pulse, changed the channel she had in  
her arm and sounded her chest, "Everything seem to be OK, so we can  
disconnect the monitors. You've keep us in tension, agent Bristow"  
  
The nurse left the room. Jack turned to his daughter.  
  
"Honey, I must go now. I'll call agent Vaughn right now. Try to rest a  
little"  
"OK, I'll see you later. But before you go, could you help me to get  
up? I would like to look through the window"  
"Do you think is safe? I mean... well, do you feel strong enough?"  
"Please, Dad, if I didn't feel so, I wouldn't asked for it"  
  
Jack shook his head, but he helped Sydney up. Her wound ar the side still ached, but Sydney looked at her shoulder and noticed it was almost healed.  
  
Sydney walked slowly to the window. Jack kissed her forehead and left her alone. Sydney smiled: it was still difficult for him to express his feelings... She couldn't avoid a pain gesture when her mind turned to think about the time passed in Brazil. A part of her had died there and she was afraid of the consequences. But she was alive, she had always been a fighter, she couldn't give up. Almost without noticing it, her thoughts turned to Michael and her heart beat strongly. He would help her, he loved her and she loved Michael, they would leave the past appart some day... She hoped he arrive soon, she was longing for seeing him again.  
  
She was looking through the window, thanking God for being again back to her life. It was a miracle, the miracle she has asked for in Brazil. Sydney got lost in her thoughts, abstracted. Now she had to focus on leaving behind those terrible days. It would be hard; she wasn't prepared for some things, but they happened and she would have to live with it. She trembled unconsciously when Flavio's face crossed her mind. She felt weak and she leant on the window, catching air. Fortunately something interrupted her darkness in her mind.  
  
"Syd...", Michael's voice sounded in the room.  
  
Sydney turned, she could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest. He was there, he had come!  
  
Michael went to her and embraced her, He had no words. They both were crying, feeling the world stop for them. Michael looked at Sydney's face, taking away her tears with his hand, a tender and soft move.  
  
"At least... Sometimes I thought you were not waking up.", he said.  
"How are you, Vaughn? Are you OK?"  
"Yes. More than Ok, now you're back, I'm perfect, Syd"  
"Yes, I'm here and I'm going nowhere again without you. I needed to  
see you again... I didn't know what had been real and what not, I  
needed you to stay in front of me and see you with my eyes"  
  
Michael couldn't avoid take her closer to him to kiss her softly, just a brief moment.  
  
"Right now", she said, "this is the only thing worthing about this  
nightmare. I feel safe with you"  
"I wish things wouldn't be this way, Syd. If only... no matter. I'll  
keep you safe, but promise me you'll get to feel safe by your own.  
You've always been stronger than I am", he said touching her hair.  
  
They stayed that way for some immortal moments. But Sydney broke the silence.  
  
"My father told me we will be sent to a cover stay, just for security,  
until SD-6 cell is dismantled. What happened with you? What did  
Kendall...?", her words were interrupted by Michael's.  
"Everything is OK. I only got an severe warning."  
"And Sloane? What's happening with him? What...?  
"Another day, Syd. Don't talk'bout that now", Michael kissed her  
again.  
"I don't wanna go. I couldn't face nor a single day away from you..."  
  
Michael smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Well, It's supposed that I shouldn't tell you yet, but the truth  
is..."  
"The truth is... what, Vaughn?", she inquired impatiently.  
"Stop calling me Vaughn, or I'll think that I'm only your handler,  
agent Bristow..."  
"Sorry, V... Michael... What were you about to tell me?"  
"Well, they think I may be on the point of view of possible reprisals,  
so I'm being sent with you wherever they finally decide to hide us."  
  
Sydney could refrain her happiness and relief to hear those words.  
  
"Actually,",Michael continued, "I think it was your father the one to  
propose the idea. He wants me to be with you, and I also want. I mean,  
not only because we're together... but also because it'll be hard to  
face reality again after what has happened, and I know all and I want  
to be with you, to help you if I can...and if you want me to. I don't  
wanna leave you alone now", Michael gave her a big hug, caring not to  
hurt her, "You'll bury the past and I'll be there to help you"  
  
Sydney was crying. She loved him even more than ever.  
  
"Michael...", she asked in a severe mood, "what does the CIA know? Do  
they know all... absolutely all that happened?"  
"No, I haven't told them all. To my respect, I don't know details  
about the last night you were in the camp... You'll be the one to tell  
who you feel convenient to, but promise you'll do it, please. It's not  
something you can't stand alone and I can't give you all the help you  
may need. You know Dr. Barnett will treat it as confidential, away  
from protocols..."  
"I'll do it, Michael, I promise. But when we come back. Now I need to  
tidy my mind, and I don't feel prepared to tell anybody. I even don't  
know how I found the strength to tell you the truth.", she said.  
"I'll respect your point... But I really feel well that you talked to  
me. I couldn't bear you were suffering without knowing the reason"  
"I trust you, it was the simple reason to do it. I felt eased when I  
told you. But it was hard, I was afraid you took away from me when you  
knew it"  
"You're crazy. Never say such a thing again. How could I go away when  
you need the most? How to do it when I cannot leave without you? I  
love you, and you'll have to believe me because I'm going to show you  
every single second we're together."  
  
Both looked through the window and stayed so for a while.  
  
"I love you, Syd. I think I love you since the very first moment you  
came into my life" "Me too, Vaughn" "Oh my God... Michael! Call me Michael,... please!" he begged  
  
They laughed, feeling the hope wrapping them. 


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Two weeks later  
  
SALZBURG (Austria) - DÖM NICHTE HOTEL  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. McCullen?", the recepcionist asked.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Room 447. Otto!", the man called the bellhop, "guide the McCullens to  
their room. Hope everything suits you"  
  
They were in Austria. They have arrived an hour ago, after a neverending journey with stops in Vancouver, Madrid and Paris. They were tired, especially Sydney. Last weeks have been crazy. Medical checkings, files preparation, psychological evaluations... Many hours for her to be sit down in planes and waiting rooms, for she was still convalescent.  
  
They reached the room. From now on and during a time, they only had to rest and try to forget. They don't know when they could come back; the CIA would let them know. Jack Bristow had been sent to Nassau, hot place, tropical paradise, but doctors thought the weather in Austria would be more recommendable for Sydney.  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep right now. I can't stand up nor a minute  
more, Vaughn", she said.  
"Michael!", he protested  
"Sorry, I think I'll have to get used to it", she smile to him.  
"Don't worry. I'll unpack, OK? Then I'll send the confirmation to  
Weiss. Try to rest, mrs. McCullen.  
"You too, honey", and she turned towards the bedroom.  
  
Michael opened one of the cases. But he realized something and followed Syd again.  
  
"Mmm... Syd... would you prefer that I sleep in the sofa?", it was  
violent to ask it but he had to.  
  
Sydney seemed to hesitate, just a second.  
  
"No, Va... Michael, you don't have to", she smiled.  
  
Michael woke up. Oh no...! Sydney was having a nightmare again. She had every night since he rescued her from the camp. It was logical, but Michael felt sad, ignoring how to help her. Trying not to wake her, he embraced her into his chest and rock her tenderly. It would be hard, and he knew it.  
  
The next day  
  
They spent the day at the hotel. They only went out to have lunch in a typical little restaurant they had seen in the same square where the hotel was situated.  
  
Michael loved the light of the day... for Sydney. She was so different in the morning... one could say she was well, that she had overpowered her inner fears. Both knew only time could help her out of the memories. And they were together and they loved each other; they would manage to. Nightmares will eventually end.  
  
They were watching old classic films the rest of the day. Films which were romantic, beautiful ones; films like those weren't made anymore and Sydney and Michael agreed in that point. They were relaxed, just enjoying the time they'd never had before.  
  
During the last film, "Tell Me It was not a Dream", Michael got asleepy. He woke up, surprised of feeling Sydney kissing his chest. He didn't know how to react; it was true he liked the moment, but he didn't want to hurt her. He loved her and he could give her all the time of the world. Michael touched tenderly her shoulders.  
  
"Syd... are you sure? I mean... well, I don't know... everything is so  
recent that I can avoid worrying for you. I...", he said, confused.  
  
Sydney felt even more confident. She looked straight into his eyes. She shut his words with a brief kiss in his lips.  
  
"Michael, I know, I haven't forgotten, and I doubt if I would ever be  
able to. I don't know if this is going to work, but I want to try it,  
honey, because I love you so much that I feel I can cope with  
everything now that you're by my side. I want to try it, I want us to  
try to forget it this very night, every night... That men was the  
worst thing I've ever go through, but you are the one I truly love..."  
  
Michael lay her on the bed and kissed her softly. He felt weird, he didn't know what he should do and what he shouldn't, if any move could make her appart from him. But he knew, he felt, more than ever, he loved Sydney. Tenderly, he took out the night shirt she was wearing and let his kisses spread in her body.  
  
Sweet and softly, but with a passion lighted since immemorial times, they made love, tenderly. Sydney felt her fears turned off, she felt that a man had made her wish being dead, and that another man, Michael, would give her that life back with his caresses.  
  
So was their night, until they saw the morning light, embraced, thinking that nothing could set them appart. It was not a moment for caring about the future, they would have time to do it when they come back home.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Thank you to all for your support in my first fan-fic in English. I would like you to make a last effort, please feedback me about the global story if you think it's worth. I would like to make a review in order to get a definitive enhanced version of 'Maçois Bay' and decide if I can try a sequel. Please, review the good, the not so good and the definitely bad, your suggestions, all what you want. I will take good note of every single thing you think about this.  
  
Thanks in advance!  
  
Regards from Spain!  
  
bristow_syd  
  
June, 2003 


End file.
